


El mundo según Heather

by dramaposting



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaposting/pseuds/dramaposting
Summary: La vida había empezado a ser mas tranquila para Heather. No más drama, solo trabajar y estudiar como cualquier persona. Fuera de las camaras y del contacto con sus ex compañeros de elenco.Pero la invitación a una fiesta llena de lujos y papparazzis era demasiado tentadora como para dejarla pasar. ¿Quien necesita una vida normal?
Relationships: Alejandro Burromuerto/Heather, Courtney/Gwen (Total Drama)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

La vida en una casa grande en un barrio bonito suena genial, aun mas cuando la casa en cuestión es habitada por una familia _tipo_ de clase acomodada. Sin embargo, si alguien le preguntara a Heather contaría una versión distinta. Es genial en la teoría, apesta en la practica.   
Sí, habitación propia, papi paga el resumen de la tarjeta, siempre hay comida en la nevera y todo lo que podría hacerte feliz de no ser por el pequeño detalle de que tu familia te odia y nunca hay un segundo de paz.  
Una vez sabido esto,¿Quién iba a cuestionar a Heather por mudarse con su abuela? El departamento era pequeño y su cama ocupaba la mayor parte de su habitación ,pero… ¡la ciudad era genial! Y, en palabras de Heather, la abuela Gina era la señora con mas estilo que podrías conocer. Y al menos tenia una rutina mas interesante: ir a trabajar al centro comercial, volver, aplicar para universidades y… básicamente eso.   
-Deberías al menos intentar hacer amigos aquí, Heidi. - usar el apodo de su infancia quizá haría la sugerencia menos incomoda para su nieta. -No puedes vivir con el ceño fruncido, se amable y verás.-  
-¿Para qué?, toda persona que se me acerca tarde o temprano menciona Drama Total.O aún peor, me preguntan por mi ex.-   
-Ah, van a tardar mas en superarlo ellos que tu. Al menos no tengo que escucharlos llorar a ellos.- el humor acido venía de familia.  
-Ugh, ¡Abuela! Jamás lloré por eso, estoy bien ahora.-   
-Pero se te nota en los ojos, mi niña. El primer paso para que superes a ese hombre es aceptar que aún te duele.-   
Heather se encogió de hombros. Ah, abuelas… siempre tienen una verdad para decir.   
Como sea, la vida había empezado a ser mas sencilla. Solo trabajar y estudiar, sin relaciones humanas que implicaran comprometerse en algo.

* * *

Oh, ¡Vamos! Algo siempre tiene que arruinar la tranquilidad.  
El caos(Así lo definiría Heather, la reina del drama) empezó un miércoles por la tarde, casi por terminar su turno en la cafetería del centro comercial. El primer sonido que hizo quien pensaba que era un cliente le provocó un dolor de cabeza inmediato. ¿Puede la gente dejar de comprar su tonto frapuccino cuando la tienda esta por cerrar?. Pero no era el caso, el dolor de cabeza que se venía iba a ser mas fuerte.  
-¿A ti también te toman fotos cuando te ven con el uniforme de trabajo?-   
Heather reconoció la voz rasposa y al levantar la cabeza terminó de confirmar a quien pertenecía. Raro verla sin su característico labial azul, pero aun conservaba algunos mechones de ese color en las puntas de su cabello, el cual ahora estaba rapado a los lados de la cabeza.   
Sí, provocó un gran dolor de cabeza, pero, en contra de todo pronostico, Heather se encontró a si misma entusiasmada por ver un rostro familiar en medio de tanta soledad.

* * *

Vuelvan en el tiempo a decirles a las Heather y Gwen de dieciséis años que años después se encontrarían sentadas en el estacionamiento de un centro comercial, compartiendo un cigarrillo y poniéndose al día sobre la vida de la otra.  
-No voy a preguntarte lo obvio, noté que borraste tus fotos con él.- Gwen quitó las cenizas sobrantes del cigarrillo. -No me gusta sonar chismosa, solo que es difícil no enterarse de la vida de la gente en esta década, ¿sabes?-  
\- No daré detalles.- trató de sonar amable, su tono de voz no ayudó para nada pero Gwen entendió que simplemente así es Heather. -¿Tu noviecito ya salió de prisión?.-  
Gwen soltó una pequeña risa.  
-No volvimos después de Todos Estrellas, pero si he hablado con él. La prisión logró lo que Courtney no pudo: se volvió una persona decente. Aunque sospecho que fue algún grupo evangelista, ahora tiene el cabello corto sin teñir, ya no usa piercings y descubrió que si usas cinturón los pantalones quedan a la altura que deberían.-   
-¿Cómo lo volviste a contactar?¿Tocó tu puerta para que te unieras a la iglesia?- ambas rieron. -Y hablando de Courtney…-  
-No hablo mucho con ella. Quizás una charla corta por contestarnos historias de instagram muy cada tanto. Y esas son todas mis interacciones con gente del programa.-  
\- Bueno, yo tampoco he hablado con nadie de ahí. Bueno, a excepción de Alejandro- Hizo una pausa. No es que odiará nombrarlo, odiaba lo que el acto de evocarlo la hacia sentir.-Y tú, ahora.-  
 _Qué no lo pregunté, qué no lo pregunté._  
Gwen hizo la pregunta. No estaba obligada a responder, pero jamás había hablado con alguien de la razón de la ruptura y las condiciones estaban dadas para hacerlo en ese momento.  
-Las cosas no estaban funcionando.- reflexionó sobre el significado de esa frase.-Las cosas no estaban funcionando para él.-Corrigió.  
-Eso apesta.- No había mucho qué decir, Heather se sintió bien por no recibir ningún tipo de consejo o palabra de aliento para algo que simplemente podía ser respondido como Gwen lo hizo. _Sí, apesta, gracias por entender._  
-Aunque no lo creas, esta vez no hice nada malo. Todo parecía estar bien, se ponía raro cuando…- Pausa incomoda, ¿Por qué estaba hablando de eso con ella?  
-¿Qué?¿Tenía fetiches raros?¿CUALES?¿CUALES?-  
La intensión de Gwen de sacar algo de tensión del aire funcionó.  
-Oh, tendré que explicar bien antes de que empieces a nombrar practicas raras, gótica rarita. Jamás tuvimos relaciones. Se ponía raro cuando se lo proponía o cuando mi… lenguaje corporal, digámoslo así, se lo daba a entender. Ugh, ¿Tienes otro cigarrillo?- Heather ni siquiera era fumadora, pero la estaba ayudando un poco con los nervios de traer a Alejandro al tema de conversación.  
-Oh, ya me lo veía venir. Sí, tenía bastantes vibras. Lo siento, hermana.- Le entregó el cigarrillo a Heather.  
-No, no. Se me cruzó por la mente, pero definitivamente no era eso. Simplemente un día estábamos en mi habitación, cuando aún vivía con mis padres, acostados sin hablar. Para mi todo estaba bien, lo miré a los ojos con una sonrisa pero no me la devolvió. Fue ahí cuando pensé _oh,mierda_.- Las palabras se atoraban un poco en su garganta, un dolor en la nariz le advertía que si seguía hablando pasaría lo peor: llorar en publico.   
-Esta bien, no tienes que contarlo si no estas cómoda con eso.- _Gracias, Gwen._ -Sabes, nunca creí que diría esto. Pero deberíamos hablar mas seguido.-  
 _Ok, esto es extraño._  
Acordaron verse otro día.

* * *

Heather había conseguido captar su esencia hasta en una habitación pequeña, no era la gran cosa pero seguía siendo su espacio. Lo que maravilló a Gwen fue la vista que ofrecía la ventana, valía el esfuerzo de subir tantos escalones. La luz anaranjada del atardecer daba un aura de tranquilidad.  
-Supongo que no iras a la fiesta, a mi también me pareció una tontería. ¿Por qué querría reunirme con ese montón de bobos?- añadió Gwen para rellenar el silencio provocado por el fin de una conversación previa.  
-Te juro que no tengo idea de que estas hablando. ¿Qué fiesta?-  
-Supongo que ignoraste totalmente el e-mail con la invitación.- Heather asumió que estaba hablando de algo de drama total. Sí, claramente lo había ignorado. -La gran fiesta por el cumpleaños del mejor anfitrión, Chris Mclean.- el tono sarcástico de Gwen indicaba que eran exactamente las palabras que habían usado para la invitación. -Tengo entendido que los miembros de todos los elencos están invitados, más otras celebridades y presentadores de programas de televisión. Como sea, una tontería.-  
-¿Qué clase de patética reunión de ex compañeros de la secundaria es esa? Si quisiera ver a Blaineley aspirar cocaína desde las lolas de alguna de sus amigas modelos simplemente buscaría exactamente esas palabras en youtube.- Sí, una tontería que involucraba lujos y fotos de paparazzis. ¿Hasta que punto podía Heather sostener el perfil bajo?. -Por cierto ¿Cuántos años cumple Chris?-  
-Los suficientes como para hacer una fiesta así de grande. Pero obviamente no va a decirlo porque todavía quiere aparentar juventud. Sierra debe saberlo.- Gwen hizo una pausa, la forma en la que titubeaba cuando mencionaba lo ridículo que sería ir a esa tonta fiesta hacia pensar a Heather que, en el fondo, Gwen estaba diciendo _POR FAVOR OBLIGAME A IR A ESA TONTA FIESTA._ -Será en un hotel, habrá un ágape y luego la fiesta. Los del primer elenco recibimos una invitación aparte. Nos reservaron habitaciones en el hotel, donde se supone que pasaríamos el día siguiente en la piscina y la sala de juegos. Luego de eso, una cena formal y a la mañana siguiente dejaríamos el hotel. Chris realmente quiere que vayamos, nunca invirtió tanto dinero en algo que no sea dedicado a torturarnos.-  
Oh, decir que no a la tonta fiesta del tonto cumpleaños del tonto Chris se estaba volviendo muy difícil. Tener que cruzarte a tu ex apesta, pero según Heather ningún hombre es tan importante como para perderse algo así. Sí, sí, Alejandro había tocado una fibra sensible de ella pero ahí estaba la trampa: no ir demostraría que le seguía afectando la ruptura. Y no, no iba a darle a nadie el placer de creer eso. De vuelta al que inconscientemente era su juego favorito: jugar a ser la perra sin sentimientos que jamás caería en los brazos de un tonto con cara bonita.   
-¿Sabes que sería gracioso?-  
-¿Ir a esa fiesta a reírnos de lo patética que es?-  
Finalmente dijeron lo que estaban esperando que la otra proponga.   
_Como sea, vayamos a esa maldita fiesta._


	2. ¡Despabílate!

> _¿Qué ha estado pasando por tu mundo?_   
>  _¿Qué has estado haciendo?_   
>  _Escuché que te enamoraste, o algo parecido._   
>  _Tengo que decirte la verdad, sí._
> 
> _Cariño, quiero agarrarte por los hombros y sacudirte,_   
>  _¡Despabílate!_
> 
> _-Snap out of it, Arctic Monkeys._

La abuela Gina estaba más contenta que nunca. Primero, Heather traía a casa a una amiga(Y no protestó sobre lo “peculiar” que era), después, Heather se iba unos días por una fiesta en un hotel. Ayudaba a su nieta a preparar el bolso de viaje con el mismo entusiasmo que tendría si fuese ella misma la que estuviese a punto de tener una fiesta así de grande.  
-¡No vayas a olvidarte del regalito que compré!- Se acercó al bolso con un pequeño paquete en papel de regalo entre sus manos. -¡Es una corbata! Creo que va a gustarle, ¿Qué opinas? Tú lo conoces más. Oh, no olvides mandarle un saludo de mi parte.- hizo un guiño exagerado.  
-Ugh, qué asco, ¿Cómo puede parecerte atractivo ese enano de jardín diabólico? Y no puedo saber si va a gustarle el regalo si lo envolviste antes de mostrármelo. Además…-hizo una pausa al ver algo que ella no había guardado en su bolso de mano- ¿Qué es esto,abuela?.- la pregunta retorica fue acompañada por una mirada acusadora y mucha, mucha, realmente mucha vergüenza.  
-Bueno, vas a una fiesta y te quedas dos noches, no está demás. Además, ambas sabemos quien estará ahí.- alargó la ultima frase con un tono cantarín.  
-¡COMO SI!- Las mejillas de Heather parecían estar ardiendo. Tener una relación a base de confianza con tu abuela es lindo hasta que empieza a inquirir en cosas privadas. Todo esta bien hasta que mete una caja de preservativos en tu bolso. -No, ni pienses que voy a volver con él y mucho menos que… Ugh, asco.-   
-Vamos Heidi, estaba muy contenta cuando dijiste que ibas a presentármelo. ¿Por qué me pierdo todo lo importante? Me entero de que mi nieta sale con un bombón y, cuando estoy por ver ese milagro, terminan.-   
Heather soltó un suspiro, aunque tenía ganas de reírse. Jugar a discutir con su abuela era algo que la hacia sentir que por fin estaba viviendo en un hogar y no simplemente en una casa.

* * *

  
Heather dejó pasar un par de autobuses hasta que Gwen le indicó por mensaje que se suba al que se asomaba por la esquina, que ahí estaba ella. Había bastantes lugares libres, así que pudo sentarse con su amiga. _Amiga_. Qué raro pensar en esa palabra cuando hablaba de Gwen. En realidad, qué raro usar esa palabra. ¿Hace cuanto no tenía una amiga de verdad?  
-Las habitaciones son de a dos, ¿Compartimos o vas a pedir una matrimonial con tu amigo personal Al?-  
-Si sigues haciendo sugerencias sobre mi ex novio y yo te haré dormir en el pasillo. Y sí, al menos que quieras compartir habitación con Courtney para hablar de sus gustos en común en hombres.-   
-Vete a la mierda, Heather.-   
-No empieces una discusión que no puedes ganar, sabes que voy un paso más adelante en hacerle pasar momentos incomodos a la gente.-   
El autobús llegó a la estación de tren y luego del tren solo había que tomar un taxi, por lo que encontrarse con caras conocidas no vino mal para dividir los gastos.  
-GWEN, OH DIOS¡GWEN! ¿CÓMO HAS ESTADO? ¿IRAS A LA FIESTA? NO CREÍ QUE IRÍAS, OH QUE BUENO QUE VAYAS.-  
-Bueno, Cody, ignórame por completo, adelante.- Heather no estaba exactamente entusiasmada pero agradeció encontrarse con Sierra y Cody en vez de otros miembros del elenco.   
La presencia de Sierra la hizo cuestionarse algo. Gwen, Cody y ella iban temprano porque, al ser parte del primer elenco, los habían invitado a quedarse al hotel y debían acomodarse en las habitaciones. Si Sierra estaba ahí era porque Chris la había considerado parte del primer elenco. Si Chris había considerado a Sierra parte del primer elenco…  
-¡Oh,será como en los viejos tiempos! Heather y Alejandro, Cody y yo. Alojados en el mismo lugar… excepto porque ahora es un hotel y no un avión de dudosa fiabilidad. Oh, y que ahora me otorgué a mi misma el poder de realizar divorcios así que Cody y yo ya no estamos casados.-  
-Nunca lo estuvimos, Sierra.-  
-Como sea, los fans de aleheather están llenándome de preguntas en mi blog. Espero que nos den contenido nuevo, que suerte que guarde todas sus fotos antes de que las borraras.-  
 _¿Que los fans quieren qué y que hiciste qué cosa?_ ¿Cómo hacía Cody para considerarla su mejor amiga no irónicamente?  
-Y que se preparen para el contenido Cody Anderson, mi oufit de hoy derretirá a todas las nenas.- Hizo su típico(O según él, _icónico_ ) gesto con las manos.  
 _Claro que son mejores amigos_.

* * *

  
Ya habían llegado algunas personas, todos dejaron su equipaje en el hall del hotel mientras esperaban afuera a que los llamen para registrar su entrada.   
Duncan y DJ se unieron a la ronda que habían formado Gwen, Sierra, Heather y Cody.   
-Ya quiero que llegue Geoff, ya era hora de que el trío de oro se reúna, ¿No, DJ?- DJ asintió con una sonrisa. -Además traerá de lo suyo, hoy será una graaaan noche.-  
-Mm,¿No te hacen un test de anti doping cada tanto o algo así?.- Gwen se veía intrigada, quizá la versión de Duncan post prisión que vio se esfumó muy rápido.   
\- Sí, pero ya tengo mi coartada. Mi primo me prestará su orina, no bebe alcohol ni se droga porque esta en una dieta estricta desde que se intoxicó con un hot dog de una estación de servicio.-   
-Oh, santos hot dogs, espero que los sirvan en la fiesta.- _¿En serio, Owen, vas a unirte a la conversación sin saludar solo porque oíste la palabra hot dog?_  
-¿Realmente esa es la comida que vas a pedir en una cena de gala?- Heather iba a seguir cuestionándolo de no ser porque alguien mas se unió a la conversación. _¿No podía esperar a que me fuera de la ronda?_  
-Al, viejo, que cambiado estas eh- Era raro escucharlo de Duncan, siendo que él era el que había tenido un cambio rotundo.  
En cuanto a Alejandro, se lo veía distinto, era difícil saber en qué. Su cabello estaba mas largo, o eso parecía por el volumen del rodete que tenía. Heather quiso determinar que era lo que hacia que su rostro luciera distinto, pero al mirarlo su respiración se aceleró y decidió que no era una buena idea. _Mierda, mierda, mierda_. La sensación de que algo estaba revolucionando su estomago por tenerlo cerca la hacia odiarse a si misma.   
-¿Chris te invitó aquí a pesar del incidente con su… casita?-  
-Qué puedo decir, debe quererme mucho. Yo sí que le di audiencia al programa.-  
Heather y Gwen se miraron con complicidad porque ambas sabían lo que la otra estaba pensando: _Duncan es un idiota._   
Otra vez esa rara sensación de _soy amiga de Gwen_. La Heather del pasado querría agarrar de los hombros a la Heather actual y sacudirla. _QUÉ. MIERDA. TE. SUCEDE._ ¿Conexión de amigas con GWEN? ¿Asquerosísimas mariposas en el estomago por mirar la tonta cara de Alejandro? _Ugh, Heather , despabílate_.   
-Uy, llegó ella.- Duncan subió el tono de voz intencionalmente para que Courtney lo escuchara.  
-Tu presencia aquí me genera bastantes dudas, pero no voy a preguntar porque, honestamente, no tengo ganas de escucharte responder.- Courtney se quitó los lentes de sol y miro al grupo con una sonrisa. Heather tuvo que admitir que su estilo de vestir había evolucionado bastante bien, su vestido casual color amarillo le quedaba perfecto.-¡Hola a todos, que gusto verlos!- oh, el tono de voz era tan falso.- ¡Gwen, amiga! Oh, te extrañé tanto.- Courtney la saludó con un abrazo.  
 _Claro que no lo hiciste, ugh, deja de ser tan falsa._  
-También…también te extrañé, Court- Gwen soltó una risita incomoda.   
Chris salió del hotel a recibir a sus, según él, invitados favoritos.  
-Ya sé, ya sé. Me extrañaron mucho, fui muy especial para ustedes en sus años formativos, etcétera.-  
-¿Especial? ¡Nos torturaste por años!- Heather se quejó, aunque no tenía mucho para decir ya que ella había accedido a ir a la fiesta.  
-Como sea, hoy estamos aquí para celebrar algo muy importante… ¡A mí! Así que regístrense en recepción, guarden sus cosas en la habitación y prepárense para la mejor fiesta de sus vidas. Los veo en la noche, pónganse lindos porque habrá muuuuchos paparazzis. Y tengan cuidado con ellos, estarán captando cada movimiento que hagan.- Chris río con algo de maldad, como era típico de él.   
Mientras todos caminaban hacia la entrada, Heather sintió una mano en su hombro deteniéndola. No necesitaba darse vuelta para ver quien era, pero lo hizo de todos modos.  
Mirada incomoda, un poco de silencio que pareció una eternidad.   
-Noté que trataste de ignorar mi presencia. Escucha, hicimos todo lo posible para terminar sin rencores, nada de esto debería ser incomodo, ¿Esta bien?-   
El esfuerzo por no mostrar su furia la estaba volviendo loca. Él fue el que terminó con ella sin ninguna explicación concreta, ¿Con qué cara decidiría él si la situación entre ellos estaba bien o no?  
 _No, no. Está bien, tiene razón. No fue tan importante._  
De ninguna manera iba a mostrar debilidad. Respiró hondo, sonrió.  
-Por supuesto que está bien, ha pasado bastante tiempo. Está claro que ninguno de los dos nos interesa.- No estaba tratando de sonar pasivo-agresiva, solo era su naturaleza.   
\- Nos vemos en la noche, Heaths.- Alejandro esbozó una sonrisa.  
 _Oh,no. No me llamaste por mi apodo. Y tampoco pusiste una mirada seductora mientras hablabas. No, no lo hiciste y no querrías hacerlo._  
Alejandro se fue y, junto a él, el suspiro que Heather estaba esperando soltar desde el _Nos vemos en la noche, Heaths._

* * *

  
-Okay, aseguras totalmente que hace tiempo que no sientes nada por él.- Gwen recapitulaba para poder dar una opinión precisa.  
-Nada de nada. Lo superé muy rápido, la verdad. No sé él, puesto a que yo sí que soy difícil de superar.- Heather sonrió triunfal, orgullosa del ego que aparentaba.  
-No creo que le haya costado, él terminó contigo para empezar.- Heather silenció a Cody con solo mirarlo. Pero no era suficiente, así que tomó el porta cosméticos que estaba en la cama y se lo lanzó en la cara.  
-Prosigamos. A pesar de no sentir nada… sentiste ¿Algo? Uf, ¿Tiene sentido eso?-   
\- Es qué…- ¿En serio estaba teniendo esa conversación con Gwen, Sierra y Cody?- No es lo mismo.-  
-¿Qué tiene de distinto?-  
\- Digamos que hay una pequeña probabilidad de que posiblemente…-  
-YA DILO, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS.- Si algo sabía Heather era que Sierra, loca o no, conocía a todos al punto de saber que les pasaba cuando ellos no podían ponerlo en palabras. -Según tú, es solo atracción física.-  
_E-X-A-C-T-O._ ¡Eso era! No tenía nada de malo, ¿Verdad? Sin sentimientos, solo atracción física.  
-Sierra, siempre tienes una nueva forma de sorprenderme. Y, por esta vez, con algo bueno.- _Nota mental: controlar lo pasivo-agresiva._ -Claro, ahora es básicamente un desconocido para mi. Digamos que si esta noche tuviésemos un acercamiento… sería algo totalmente casual, como con cualquier hombre. Es más, sin “como”. Él es, efectivamente, un hombre cualquiera.-  
-¿Sacando el hecho de que es tu ex?-  
-¿Sacando el hecho de que sigues enamorada de él y no quieres admitirlo?-  
Cody no se atrevió a acotar, no quería que las cámaras lo fotografiaran con heridas.  
-Puaj, Sierra. ¡Como si!- Claro que solo iba a creer en las teorías de Sierra cuando era conveniente. -Además, fue una situación hipotética. Él claramente va a acercarse a mi, veré en el momento si tengo ganas de dejar que lo haga o no.-  
La conversación finalizó cuando alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación de Gwen y Heather. Ni bien Gwen abrió la puerta, Courtney pasó rápido y sin preguntar.  
-¡Amiga! ¿Puedes ayudarme con el cierre del vestido?-  
Cada vez que Courtney agudizaba la voz para decir _AMIGAAA_ un sentimiento de violencia recorría el cuerpo de Heather.  
-Luces esplendida.- Gwen terminó de subir la parte del cierre a la que Courtney no había llegado. -Realmente, wow, estás…perfecta.- ¿Qué era ese intento de adulación? O acaso era algo… ¿genuino? De cualquier manera, a Heather se le revolvió el estomago.  
-¡Oh, Dios mío!- Sierra se vio exaltada. -¿Lo han notado? ¡El equipo amazonas reunido de nuevo!-  
-Fantástico… ¿Ustedes comparten habitación?- Courtney y Sierra asintieron. Claramente no tenían muchas opciones.   
\- Cody, no nos has dicho con quien compartes habitación tu. ¿Alguno de los hermanos del drama?-  
-No, Alejandro me dijo si quería compartir con él y me pareció una buena idea porque él es muy ordenado y- Paró de hablar al ver las miradas fulminantes de Heather, Sierra y Gwen.  
-Mm, ¿Me perdí de algo?-  
-Nada importante, Courtney querida. Deberíamos terminar de arreglarnos, no falta mucho para que empiece todo.-  
Heather tomó uno de los labiales que estaban desparramados en la cama, eligió el tono _red rose_. Se miró al espejo para terminar su maquillaje. Una vez hecho esto, miró firme su reflejo. Aunque debería haber puesto mas atención en que los labios estén prolijos o que el delineado no se haya corrido, soló uso el espejo para mirarse a si misma a los ojos, como quien mira a alguien para hacerle entender que lo que dice va en serio.  
 _Es algo totalmente físico. No es volver a tropezar con la misma piedra si no hay sentimientos de por medio._  
-¿Están todas listas? Podríamos ir bajando a la recepción.-  
 _Vamos_.

  



	3. Es mi fiesta y haré un drama si quiero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Contenido posiblemente sensible*

-Creo que esta es la toma perfecta- Cody, arrodillado en el pasillo del hotel, acomodaba el teléfono de Heather para sacarle una última foto.   
Llevaban un largo rato así, al igual que Sierra le tomaba fotos a Courtney. Gwen miraba con impaciencia ambas sesiones fotográficas.  
-¿Pueden apurarse? Habrá tiempo para tomarse fotos, literalmente hay paparazzis afuera.-  
\- Vamos, Gwen, es hora de que tengas una foto presentable en tu _feed_.- Heather terminó de analizar las últimas fotos que Cody le había tomado y cerró la galería para abrir nuevamente la cámara, la cual apuntó hacia Gwen.   
-NO, NO, NADA DE FOTOS.- Gwen se cubrió la cara con una mano.  
\- Oh, vamos, Gwen, ¡Una grupal al menos!- Cody sugirió.  
-Bien, genio, ¿Quién nos tomaría una foto grupal si solo estamos nosotros en este pasillo?- La pregunta de Gwen se respondió sola cuando tras de ella la puerta de la habitación de Cody se abrió.  
-Al, amigo, ¿Nos sacarías una foto?- Cody tomó el celular de Heather, quien no protestó por estar muy ocupada en quedarse completamente inmóvil.   
Alejandro hizo una mueca de disconformidad al escuchar su apodo, pero accedió de todas formas. Cody se acercó para alcanzarle el teléfono de Heather.  
-Por alguna razón el botón para tomar la fo-  
-No funciona- Alejandro lo interrumpió- Tengo que usar la tecla de volumen, ya sé.-  
Atmosfera poco agradable.  
Las chicas y Cody se acomodaron para la foto grupal. Alejandro tomó la foto. _Listo, sáquenme de esta situación incomoda._  
Alejandro le entregó el celular a Heather en la mano, pero no lo soltó ni bien ella lo tomó. En cambio, se quedó sosteniéndolo mientras la miraba como queriendo decir algo pero sin saber qué. Heather tironeó levemente, logrando que Alejandro suelte el celular. Solo así rompió el contacto visual.  
-Iré bajando, los veo en un rato.-  
Cody lo siguió con la mirada para asegurarse de que estuviese lo suficientemente lejos. Luego, miró a Heather mientras levantaba ambas cejas.   
-No quieras volver a hacerme pasar vergüenza, enano.-   
\- Ustedes dos sí que tienen asuntos pendientes por resolver. Por suerte, voy dos pasos delante de los paparazzis.-   
-No esperes demasiado, Sierra. Heather me contó algo muuuy chistoso sobre su relación.- Gwen miró a Heather con una sonrisa burlona. Todos la miraron esperando una aclaración. _Vete a la mierda, Gwen._  
-Está bien.- bajó el tono de voz.- les contaré. Alejandro y yo nunca tuvimos sexo en ningún punto del noviazgo. Suena ridículo, pero así fue.- La temperatura de la cara de Heather no dejaba de subir. Todos, excepto Gwen, claro está, mostraron cara de sorpresa para después comenzar a reír.  
-¿Nada de nada?- Sierra parecía dudar de esa información.   
-Eso que estas pensando, qué claro que lo dedujiste en el momento, no cuenta.- ¿Sierra realmente estaba tan pendiente de ellos en Gira Mundial?  
-¿Qué es lo que no cuenta y no me contaste?- Gwen se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja.  
-Verán, la noche que Cody y yo nos quedamos en clase de perdedores Heather y Al estaban en primera clase, ¿Me siguen?- a Heather le asustaba que la suposición de Sierra estuviese yendo por buen camino. – En medio de la noche, fui al baño. No lo necesitaba pero escuché ruidos y mi sexto sentido me dijo que descubriría algo. Bien, esperé en la puerta y Alejandro salió. Se lo veía bastante agitado, solo me miró, me dijo buenas noches y se dirigió a primera clase otra vez. Fue ahí cuando dije algo pasó, debo ir a ver.  
》Esperé a que Al entrara para ir sigilosamente hacia la entrada. Escuché a Heather decir que prefería que él no durmiera en el asiento que estaba al lado del de ella, que fuera a otro. Alejandro estaba como _¿después de todo?_ -Sierra hizo un intento de imitar la voz de Alejandro.- Y Heather estaba _como eso no significó_ nada y eso fue básicamente lo que oí.-  
-¿Y eso te hizo llegar a qué conclusión?- Courtney inquirió.  
-Bueno, solo una persona puede contarnos lo que falta.-   
Heather suspiró, Sierra sabía en que momento había pasado lo que había pasado, aunque según Heather no fuese nada especial.  
-Está bien, se la chupé. ¿Era lo que querían oír? Pensé que se iría en la siguiente eliminación, de haber sabido que no sería así no lo hubiese hecho. Pero solo fue eso, ni siquiera nos besamos.-  
-¿ASÍ ORDENAS LAS BASES?- Courtney estaba aún más sorprendida que los demás. -Es decir, ¿Para ti un beso es un avance mas importante que…eso?-  
-El orden de las cosas para Heather debe ser algo como una _mamada, un beso, empezar a salir, quizás aceptar sus sentimientos_.- Ridículamente, Cody tenía razón.

* * *

  
Durante la alfombra roja fuera del hotel, Heather trataba de enfocarse en posar adecuadamente. Sin embargo, su mente no dejaba de volar hacia el recuerdo que Sierra le había traído.  
Todo fue culpa de ese tonto suspiro que soltó cuando Alejandro coloco la mano en su rodilla y le acarició el muslo.  
Se miraban jadeando y sin saber como seguir. Estaba segura de que Alejandro la hubiese besado en ese mismo instante, pero Heather llevó la situación por un camino distinto. Él la sujetó del rostro con una sola mano, acariciándola. Se mostró muy confundido cuando Heather, mas que alejarse o acercarse, subió el apoyabrazos que los separaba y puso su mano firme en sus pantalones.   
_Basta, Heather piensa en otra cosa._  
¿En que otra cosa pensar sino en su mirada de sorpresa, casi inocente, cuando Heather comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón?  
 _Las fotos, Heather, los paparazzis._  
O en la manera en la que su respiración se aceleraba a medida que ella seguía avanzando.  
 _¿Hola? Estás en una alfombra roja._  
O en como la sujetaba del cabello mientras gemía. Y la peor parte: cuando, al terminar, ella lo miró a los ojos y él solo dijo dos palabras: _mí ángel_.

* * *

  
Heather, Cody, Gwen, Courtney y Sierra decidieron compartir una mesa de a cinco durante el ágape.   
-Entonces, cuando aclaramos lo que sentíamos estábamos alojados en un hotel de El Yukón.- Cody la escuchaba con los codos en la mesa y sosteniendo su mentón con las manos, totalmente interesado en la anécdota.- Obviamente Chris se encargó de darnos una habitación con una sola cama, no tenía previsto que realmente confesaríamos lo que nos pasaba.  
》Debo admitir que fui demasiado rápido, ni bien nos acostamos en la cama me quité la blusa. Él solo me miró, me besó y me dijo buenas noches. Me sentí MUY humillada, pero como dije antes, lo atribuí a que fui demasiado rápido.-  
-Pero…habían tenido un encuentro antes de ser novios.-  
-¡Exacto! Pero bien, supongamos que simplemente no tenía ganas ni en ese momento ni en todo el primer mes. Me cansé de esperar a que él tome la iniciativa, no pensé que sería así. Le dije que cuando pensaba proponérmelo pero no dejaba de evadir el tema. Todo lo demás parecía estar bien en la relación hasta que, bueno, me aclaró que no estaba bien.-  
-¿En serio no te dio, jamás, ni una sola explicación? Es un idiota, no merecías pasar por eso, Heaths.-   
-Gracias, Cody. Realmente eres el único que me está escuchando.- Era la verdad, Sierra escribía frenéticamente en su blog sobre todo lo que había visto en la alfombra roja mientras que Gwen y Courtney hablaban entre si.  
-Duncan está… distinto.-  
-Ugh, lo sé.-  
-No, no. ¡En un buen sentido! Es como si le hubiese hecho caso a todas mis listas.- _¿Hola, Courtney? Estás hablando del chico que te engañó con tu amiga. Y, por cierto, estás hablando con la amiga en cuestión_.  
-En lo que respecta a sus actitudes, no esta muy distinto.-  
-Tendré que averiguarlo.- Courtney sonrió, mientras que Gwen tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por ocultar su cara de desagrado. Heather miró de reojo a su amiga. – Ahí está, en la mesa de ahí, hasta se sacó ese horrendo piercing de la ceja.-  
-Oí que se lo arrancaron durante una pelea en prisión, en realidad.-  
-Cody tiene razón, hablé con su compañero de celda. Fue muuuy difícil comunicarme, tuve que hacerme pasar por su prima y digamos que no estaba muy contento al enterarse que otra vez ningún familiar lo estaba llamando. Como sea, me contó todo sobre Duncan.-  
Courtney hizo caso omiso a todo lo que dijo Sierra y mantuvo su mirada en Duncan. Heather notó lo incomoda que estaba Gwen ante esa situación. _¿Qué pasa, Gwenie? ¿No era que habías superado a tu ex? Parece que ambas mintieron._  
Habían preparado una suerte de escenario en el salón, con un micrófono y un proyector de fondo. El Chef se paró tras el micrófono e intentó llamar la atención usando una cuchara para darle golpecitos a una copa, la cual rompió. Se secó las manos con el mismo traje y sacó un papel de su bolsillo.   
-Estamos aquí- aclaró la voz.- estamos aquí para conmemorar el nacimiento de una estrella.- Heather no estaba segura de si eran palabras del Chef o del mismo Chris. -Desde los comienzos de su carrera como actor y cantante nos ha brindado grandes alegrías a todos nosotros. Trabajar con él fue y será una de las mayores satisfacciones de mi vida, en especial por todos los momentos que vivimos juntos. Gracias, Chris Mclean, por ser un gran ser humano.- Chef soltó una lagrima. Él y Chris se abrazaron.  
En la mesa del ex equipo amazonas todos se miraron entre si muy desconcertados.   
-Sierra, de todas estas personas que están aquí, ¿Quiénes son familiares de Chris?- Heather sintió curiosidad, ninguna de las personas que pasaron al frente a decir unas palabras por Chris mencionaban ser parte de su familia.  
-Mi mamá y yo investigamos mucho del tema. No parece tener relación con su familia, una vez conseguí el Facebook de un tío de él, le pregunté por Chris y me dijo que me vaya al diablo, muy grosero.-  
Heather se preguntó si Chris construyó una nueva familia o aceptó la soledad tal como venía, llenando los vacíos con gente temporal y lujos. ¿Era eso lo que ella siempre había querido? ¿Un millón de dólares compensaba la falta de amor en casa? Parecía ser así, pero pensándolo de esa forma… no quería convertirse en Chris Mclean.  
La teoría se confirmó cuando ni una de las fotos proyectadas en la pantalla eran de la familia de Chris. Ni siquiera había fotos de su infancia, solo sus mejores momentos en la televisión.  
Luego empezaron a proyectar momentos de Drama Total. Los desnudos de Owen, los besos de Bridgette y Geoff, cuando Heather leyó el diario intimo de Gwen… _Lo siento pero no lo siento_. Oh, y el primer beso de Duncan y Courtney. Heather instantáneamente miró a Gwen, quien no le devolvió la mirada. En cambio, estaba usando su teléfono, o pretendiendo hacerlo.  
Chris se acercó a la mesa y fue directo hacia Heather.  
-Oh, créeme, querrás ver esto.-   
Lo siguiente que apareció en la pantalla fue la cinta de audición de Alejandro. A diferencia de las otras cintas, esta era una especie de entrevista donde le preguntaban cosas como por qué quería estar en Drama Total: Bazofia.   
“- _Dinos, Al, ¿Puedo llamarte Al?-_  
 _-No realmente…-_  
 _-Muy bien, Al. ¿Quién es tu concursante favorito de Drama Total?-_  
 _\- Creo que Duncan es un gran concursante, pero por lejos mi favorita es Heather. No cualquiera se mantiene tanto en el juego siendo odiada._  
 _\- Oh, amigo… se te ilumina la mirada-_  
 _\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Ella es perfecta.-”_  
Chris apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Heather desde atrás y río, así como lo hicieron todos en la mesa, mientras que Heather se sonrojaba.  
-Heaths, tuviste que haber visto la cara de Al, estaba por volverse loco.- Cody hablaba entre risas.  
-Oh, y no solo eso- agregó Sierra.- Miró hacia aquí varias veces.-  
-Eso significa que vio tu cara de tonta enamorada.-  
-NO. ESTOY. ENAMORADA, Gwen. Ya expliqué la situación. Ugh, ¿Cuándo termina todo este intento de emotividad? Necesito beber algo.-  
-Quizás si bebes lo suficiente te atrevas a tomar al toro por las astas. O mejor dicho, al burro.-  
-Los burros no tienen astas, idiota.-  
-Oh, vamos. Sabes que fue lo que quise decir.-  
-Sí, y no fue gracioso.-  
-Sí lo fue.-  
Heather y Cody quedaron en silencio un par de segundos para luego empezar a reir.

* * *

  
Ya era la segunda ronda de shots de tequila. Heather, Gwen y Sierra apenas se habían mareado un poco. Courtney y Cody, en cambio, actuaban como si fuese el octavo shot.   
-Señoritas…- Duncan se acercó para invitarlas a unirse a la ronda con Geoff, Bridgette, Dj, Trent y Owen. Prendió el encendedor para dar a entender a qué iba la invitación.  
-Qué amable estas, Geoff, somos once aquí.- Gwen no podría estar mas contenta con la invitación.  
-Esta noche lo amerita. Además, Owen y Dj no fuman.-  
-Chicos.- Courtney siempre tenía algo que objetar.- ¿No corremos riesgo de que nos saquen de aquí?-  
Heather tomó a Courtney de los hombros para que se de la vuelta y vea lo que estaba pasando a unos metros de distancia: Blaineley y sus amigas modelos, como siempre, aspirando alguna sustancia en la mesa con un billete enrollado.  
-Oh, no creo que haya problema entonces.-  
El cigarrillo fue pasando de mano en mano entre risas y tos. Gwen le explicaba a Courtney que mantenga el humo en los pulmones, exhalaban cerca de la boca de la otra. Cuando lo poco que quedaba se consumió en los dedos de Trent, Geoff sacó otro y el ritual comenzó otra vez.  
-Al, amigo- Duncan tomó a Alejandro por detrás del cuello para unirlo a la ronda. Este hizo un ademán de negar con la cabeza pero se detuvo al ver a Heather. Aceptó.  
Al cabo de un tiempo, todos estaban bailando ridículamente, como si nadie mas los viese. El estado en el que estaban era evidente. Aunque Owen y Dj no habían fumado, se unían a toda estupidez que los otros hicieran. Y a pesar de ya estar lo suficientemente mareados, los tragos seguían llegando para seguir confundiendo los efectos de lo que habían consumido _¿Ese mareo es porque estoy ebria o drogada? No importa._  
Entre la música, el humo, las luces y gente que parecía apreciar su presencia, Heather no podía sentirse más feliz. Tratando de disimular, los pasos de baile la llevaron hasta Alejandro, quien por inercia colocó su mano en la cintura de Heather. Se miraron como si todo lo que había pasado antes no significara nada, como si fuesen adolescentes enamorados otra vez. Bailaban a un ritmo que no tenía nada que ver con la canción que sonaba pero eso no importaba, solo querían moverse al ritmo del otro.  
-BESO DE A TRES, BESO DE A TRES.- Duncan puso una mano detrás de la cabeza de Heather y la otra detrás de la cabeza de Alejandro e hizo que las tres bocas se juntaran. Todos en el grupo se rieron mientras Duncan buscaba con quien hacer lo mismo.  
Courtney y Gwen bailaban juntas sosteniéndose del cuello de la otra mientras se gritaban la letra de la canción que sonaba de fondo. Duncan no desperdició esa oportunidad. Luego de eso, Heather miró a Gwen sonreír, ambas levantaron el pulgar en señal de _Objetivo cumplido_.  
Alejandro no esperó mas y acercó su rostro el cuello de Heather, quien se estremeció al sentir su respiración. Ella giró el cuello para encontrarse cara a cara con el hombre al que tanto deseaba. Otra vez actuó la inercia, no dudaron ni un segundo en juntar sus labios mientras seguían bailando. Y aunque la música, las luces y la gente estaban en el salón del hotel, la verdadera fiesta para Heather estaba en ese beso. Sentía el sabor de los tragos y de la marihuana y seguía investigando hasta llegar al gusto particular de _él_ , su sabor favorito. Las manos de Alejandro ya habían recorrido suficiente la espalda de Heather, por lo cual fueron bajando el recorrido.  
Alejandro interrumpió el beso y Heather le dio fin con tres besos rápidos y una sonrisa.  
-Tengo que ir al baño, mi vida. No te escapes.-   
Heather trató de recuperar la respiración mientras Cody la golpeaba energéticamente con el hombro, como felicitándola.  
-Veo que aquí la están pasando muy bien- Gwen se unió al festejo.  
-¿Y tú? También aprovechaste para besar a tu ex. ¿Courtney y tu van a discutir por eso luego?-  
-No, no. Te estas equivoca…-  
-Como sea, tengo cosas que hacer, cuida al niño, está hiperactivo.- Señaló a Cody.  
-¿A dónde vas?-  
-¿A dónde más?-  
Cody y Gwen se miraron sorprendidos, buscando saber si ambos habían entendido lo mismo.  
Heather fue a la puerta que daba para el hall del hotel en busca del pasillo que iba hacia el baño.

* * *

  
Cuando llegó al baño, Alejandro se lavaba las manos mientras se miraba al espejo fijamente, hacia muecas y empezaba a reír.   
-Alguien no estuvo tratando a su cuerpo como un templo, ¿Sabes lo nocivas que son todas las cosas que le metiste?-  
-¿Qué haces aquí, reina?- Alejandro cedió al acercamiento de Heather.  
-La pista de baile no es lo mismo sin ti.- Heather lo besó de forma suave al principio, distanció los labios un poco para que su lengua tomara algo de protagonismo pasando por el labio inferior de Alejandro, aunque luego optó por morderlo sutilmente.   
-No creí que estaríamos haciendo esto tan rápido, realmente no podemos estar el uno sin el otro.- Alejandro sonreía mientras sostenía el rostro de su chica.  
-Creo que estas haciéndote la idea incorrecta. Esto no significa que vayamos a volver.-  
-No dije eso, recuerda que fui yo quien terminó contigo.- Esas palabras provocaron una leve furia en Heather, pero fueron eclipsadas por la razón que la había llevado hasta allí.  
-Y debes estar arrepintiéndote desde entonces, esperando a que te perdone. Pero no hablemos del futuro…- tomó a Alejandro de los brazos y lo llevó dentro de uno de los cuartos del baño.-ahora mismo tenemos un asunto pendiente.-  
Alejandro cerró la puerta y, con la ayuda de Heather, desabrochó su cinturón y bajó el cierre. Ella se puso de rodillas, con la mano izquierda bajó el bóxer y con la derecha ayudó a su boca a alcanzar el miembro de Alejandro.   
Ni su mano ni su boca consiguieron lo que estaba buscando, siguió tratando de estimular pero nada pasó. Alejandro se vio frustrado, pero mas importante, enojado.  
-¿Qué pasa?¿Soy yo?-  
-Sí, Heather. Exactamente. Eres tú, hace tiempo que vienes siendo el problema.-  
No hubo una respuesta inmediata, estaba muy confundida.  
-No, no me mires esperando a que diga que no quise decir eso porque fue exactamente lo que quise decir.- Su tono de voz denotaba furia.  
-¿De que estas hablando?-  
-Pensé… pensé que había sido el hecho de estar encerrado tanto tiempo, como mis piernas. Pero mis piernas no tardaron en volver a funcionar. Y cada vez… cada vez que pensaba en estar contigo, o por lo menos en masturbarme, esa horrible imagen del volcán aparecía en mi mente.-  
El volumen de su voz bajó pero seguía emanando una energía de frustración. Se escaparon un par de lagrimas.   
-Y creí que terminando contigo lo superaría pero no fue así. Traté de estar con otras personas pero siempre. Estaba. Tu. Tonta. Cara. Ahí.-Se acercó a Heather para señalarla con el dedo acusador. -Para recordarme que me humillaste y que ni teniéndote lejos dejarías de hacerlo. Era perfecto y me arruinaste, Heather.-  
-¿Me estas diciendo… que me dejaste porque no podíamos tener sexo?- Heather trataba de manejar su respiración para poder hablar sin ahogarse-¿Qué todo lo que me dijiste que te sucedía conmigo en El Yukón no era tan importante como tu maldito ego girando en torno a tu pene?-  
-No, te estoy diciendo que TUS acciones egoístas me afectaron y no sé cuanto tiempo será así. Me heriste.- Él volvió a subir el volumen.  
-Si fue eso ¿Por qué me perdonaste en un principio? Me dijiste que me amabas y que podíamos empezar de nuevo. Y accedí, Alejandro. Yo también dejé todo atrás, pensé que podía abrirme y que podía ser amada pero me dejaste exactamente en el lugar donde estaba antes. ¿Y todo esto por qué? PORQUE TU ESTUPIDO PENE NO FUNCIONA.-  
-Baja la voz, Heather.-  
-¿AHORA YO TENGO QUE BAJAR LA VOZ? Vete a la mierda, Al. Y la próxima vez que decidas algo, procura que tu amiguito este de acuerdo contigo.-  
Los pasos de Heather fueron firmes hacia el salón, la fiesta debía continuar. _Y será mejor que borre todo esto._

* * *

  
Sacó una botella de champagne de una hielera en una mesa vacía y fue a sentarse a su mesa, donde Gwen parecía estar tan frustrada como ella.  
-Todo apesta.-  
-Absolutamente.-  
Compartieron la bebida directo de la botella. Heather buscó con la mirada la razón del descontento de Gwen y lo logró: Duncan y Courtney besándose descaradamente en la pista de baile. Las amigas se miraron en señal de _estamos viendo lo mismo_.  
-Bueno, apesta, pero no puedes quejarte mucho.-  
-Ella es tan…-  
-¿Tonta?¿Egocéntrica?¿Insoportable? Se me ocurren muchos adjetivos, pero no vienen al caso.-  
-No. Tan linda, tan interesante, agradable. ¡Mírala! Es perfecta. No sé en que estaba pensando.- La mirada de Gwen estaba enfocada en la pareja, totalmente perdida en esa vista.  
-Basta, no te compares. ¿Sabes qué? A la mierda esto. Robémonos un par de botellas, busquemos a Cody y Sierra y vamos a la habitación.-  
Gwen sonrió.

* * *

  
Mientras el grupo de cuatro abandonaba el lugar, una voz chillona los detuvo.  
-¿A dónde van todos?¿Puedo ir?¿Puedo?- Courtney estaba eufórica.  
-Creímos que estabas muuuy ocupada, por eso no te invitamos a nuestra pequeña fiesta privada en mi habitación con Gwen.-  
-¿Fiesta privada?¡Claro que iré! Puedo llevar el regalo que me hizo Duncan.- Courtney sacó de su escote una servilleta que envolvía un cogollo.  
-Cody, ve a pedirle a Geoff un papelillo. Court definitivamente viene a nuestra pequeña fiesta.-

* * *

  
Cody cambió el foco del techo por una luz giratoria que había llevado, así que Gwen usó la luz del baño para armar el cigarrillo mientras Courtney miraba.  
Heather esperaba mientras bebía vodka puro directo de la botella, cuyo pico estaba haciendo que todo el liquido se desparrame.  
-Oh, déjame ayudarte con eso.- Cody tomó la botella y la colocó de forma vertical para que el contenido caiga directo en la boca de Heather.  
-Gracias Cody… eres un gran… eres un gran amigo- Heather comenzó a llorar, Sierra y Cody la abrazaron. Los tres estaban sentados en el suelo.  
En menos tiempo del que pensaban, el cigarrillo se acabó y los cinco se quedaron en esa ronda en el suelo mirándose entre si. Heather sintió como una mano helada la tomaba del brazo, Cody se veía terrible.  
-Ayuda, no se si esto es un sueño o no. No se cuanto tiempo pasó desde lo ultimo que te dije hasta ahora. ¿Estoy arruinando la diversión? Lo siento mucho chicas. Creo que voy a desmayarme.- Cody no dejó ni un solo espacio entre cada oración.  
Tuvieron que quitar el foco de luces de colores y volver a colocar el normal. Sierra le dio una almohada a Cody y le acarició la cabeza mientras le prometía que todo estaba bien y nadie lo odiaba. Heather le dio un par de caramelos, según Gwen algo dulce ayudaría.   
-Es como si… como si estuviese soñando pero de a ratos vuelvo a ser yo, OH AHORA, AHORA ESTOY BIEN Y Y Y no, ahora estoy en el sueño otra vez.-  
-¿Estará así por mucho mas tiempo?-   
-¿VOY A QUEDAR ASÍ PARA SIEMPRE? DIOS MIO, TUVE QUE HABER ESCUCHADO A MI MADRE.-  
-NO, CODY. NO VAS A QUEDAR ASÍ PARA SIEMPRE. Te doy una hora mas, nadie murió de esto.- Gwen trató de tranquilizarlo.  
-¿Podemos volver a poner música, al menos?- Courtney estaba empezando a aburrirse, jugaba a poner los pies en la pared mientras estaba recostada en la cama.  
-Algo tranquilo puede ser.-  
Courtney tomó su celular y puso una lista de reproducción acorde a la aclaración de Gwen. Empezó a bailar lento, Heather miró a Gwen para reírse pero ella parecía estar totalmente hipnotizada por los movimientos de Courtney. Examinó su forma de mirarla, la manera en que sus ojos se iluminaban y su cuerpo se relajaba. _Nunca fue Duncan, ¿Verdad?_  
-Creo que Gwen también quiere bailar, Court.- Heather no sabía si ayudaba o no, pero que sería divertido, sería divertido.  
-No, no, definitivamente…- Gwen fue interrumpida por Courtney, quien la tomó de las manos para levantarla del suelo.  
-Vamos, ¡Ven aquí!-  
Courtney bailaba totalmente suelta mientras Gwen se limitaba a intentar mantenerse de pie, sus esfuerzos por no caerse simulaban una especie de baile. Esos extraños movimientos resultaron útiles para acercarse a Courtney y tararear las canciones que sonaban cerca de su boca.   
Heather notaba como Gwen se estaba muriendo por que Courtney capte la indirecta. Se acercaba y ponía sus manos en las caderas de Courtney, pero ella solo reía interpretándolo como un chiste de amigas.   
-Tienes, tienes el rímel corrido, te ayudaré a corregirlo.- Courtney sentó a Gwen en la cama para arreglarle el maquillaje. Gwen se sentó mas atrás, por lo que Courtney apoyó su rodilla en la cama, al lado de la de Gwen.   
-Solo un poco más…- Sin darse cuenta, ambas iban reclinándose. La espalda de Gwen estaba cada vez mas pegada a la cama y las piernas de Courtney cada vez mas encima de Gwen. Courtney acercaba más su cara para asegurarse de que ya no hubiese ninguna mancha.  
-¡Listo!- Courtney le sonrió a Gwen, quien estaba con una expresión que costaba catalogar como tensa o relajada. Abrazó a Courtney por el cuello y, de una vez por todas, la besó.  
De los tres espectadores, solo Cody no se la veía venir. Y, aunque creían que Courtney iba a lo mismo, a ella también la tomó por sorpresa.  
-No… no esperaba eso. Wow, no creí que… vaya.-  
Silencio. Se miraron confundidas. Inmediatamente estaban volviendo a besarse, esta vez de una forma completamente intensa. Cuando las manos de Gwen estaban en el trasero de Courtney y la mano de Courtney encima de un pecho de Gwen, Heather y Sierra entendieron que ya habían visto demasiado.  
-Deberíamos irnos a tu cuarto, Sierra.-  
-Bien, yo me quedaré aquí mientras me recupero.-  
-VAMONOS,CODY.-  
Ni bien salieron del cuarto, Heather apoyó una mano en la pared y depositó todo su peso ahí. Todo parecía dar vueltas dentro y fuera de ella. _Nunca más_. Relajó el brazo para, directamente, apoyar su cara. Sierra, que ya estaba cuidando a Cody, la tomó de la mano para irse a la otra habitación.  
-Primero dejaremos a Cody en su cama, ven.-   
Y pasó lo inevitable. Alejandro abrió la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Cody. Él también parecía tener problemas para mantenerse de pie.  
-Te… te estaba… bus…cando- Moviéndose como podía, se acercó a Heather. No era seguro, quizá Sierra podría confirmarlo luego, pero ninguno de los dos podía quedarse quieto. Heather se sostuvo del hombro de Alejandro para no caerse.  
-Sabía que ibas a arrepentirte.-  
-Que no se te suban los humos, pero ven, tenemos un asuntito pendiente.- Alejandro volvía a acariciar la mejilla de Heather.  
-Solo si me prometes que esta vez va a funcionar.- Por si no quedaba claro a qué se refería, Heather puso su mano en el bulto de Alejandro.  
-¿HOLA? ¡SEGUIMOS AQUÍ! EN EL PASILLO, FRENTE A USTEDES.- Sierra trataba de taparle los ojos a Cody.  
-Ven y averígualo, mi amor.-   
Heather empujó a Alejandro contra la pared del cuarto y lo acorraló. Alejandro dio vuelta la situación para tomar el mando.  
-No, querido, ni pienses que te voy a dejar tener el control.- Heather dio un portazo, _al fin privacidad_. O bien, al fin podían aprovechar la privacidad.  
Un beso intenso se convirtió en un campo de batalla. Recostados en la cama, Alejandro recorrió el cuello de Heather con su boca.   
Ya era seguro que Alejandro no volvería a tener _el inconveniente_ , Heather sentía su erección contra ella y se movía debajo de él para aumentar el contacto.  
-Esta vez no vas a dejarme con las ganas, es tu turno de bajar.-  
-A sus ordenes, _señorita_.-

* * *

  
Fuera de la habitación, Cody se lamentaba por no poder dormir en su cama.  



	4. No fue lo que quise decir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contenido sexual explicito.

Aún era temprano, pudo haber cerrado los ojos y dejar todo en manos de la Heather de dentro de un par de horas. Sin embargo, mantuvo la vista en la ventana mientras pensaba en el escenario donde había despertado: una resaca molesta, dolor muscular y una almohada humana que hacia que los dos primeros puntos valieran la pena. Miró el cuerpo desnudo de Alejandro, lo examinó de pies a cabeza y, cuando llegó a su rostro, tuvo sentimientos encontrados. Luego de las palabras que había tenido que oír por parte de él la noche anterior, tenía que odiarlo. En parte lo hacía, pero no era suficiente. Sí solo una parte de ella lo odiaba ¿qué hacía la otra parte?  
Alejandro abrió los ojos de a poco, quizás por la molestia de la luz de la mañana, quizás por la resaca, quizás ambas. Acarició la mejilla de Heather y, como si no hubiese dicho nada hiriente la noche anterior, la besó.  
-Todo esto…- Heather estaba decepcionada de si misma por permitir ese beso.- no significa que te haya perdonado.-  
-Te daré tu tiempo, yo sí te perdoné.- con una expresión de molestia, puso su mano en la mejilla.- Me duele, ¿Podrías ser mas gentil la próxima vez?- Heather se avergonzó, la noche anterior había descubierto que tenía gustos peculiares.  
-No habrá próxima vez. Y no es necesario que me des tiempo para nada. Esto fue algo de una sola vez, ya tuvimos lo que queríamos.-   
-Nunca voy a tener suficiente de ti.- La mano de Alejandro recorrió la silueta de Heather. -Si en serio no vamos a vernos después de esto, aprovechemos ahora.- Se estiró hacia la mesa de luz para tomar un preservativo del cajón.  
Heather lo consideró. _Si coincidimos en que es la última vez no hay problema ¿verdad?_ Alejandro se puso el preservativo.  
Acostados, Alejandro la abrazo desde atrás, con su boca contra su cuello. Sus dedos tomaron lugar en la boca de Heather para luego bajar a estimularla. Heather se esforzaba por no emitir sonidos fuertes, pero se hizo imposible a medida que Alejandro captaba mejor su ritmo. Retenerse fue imposible cuando Alejandro, suave y lentamente, deslizó su miembro dentro de Heather. Movía sus caderas al ritmo de los jadeos de su chica.  
-Voy arriba de nuevo.-  
Heather no podía evitar apreciar la expresión de Alejandro mientras ella se acomodaba encima de él, sus gemidos cuando empezaba a moverse o su cara de satisfacción, mezclada con sorpresa, cuando lo tomaba del cuello o lo cacheteaba.  
Los músculos de las piernas y abdomen de Heather no aguantaron demasiado debido a los dolores por las actividades de horas atrás, Alejandro tuvo el turno de estar encima de nuevo.  
Jugó con su miembro paseándolo por los labios y clítoris de Heather hasta que la tensión ameritó volver a introducirlo. Heather soltó un suspiro prolongado. Él la tomó de ambas muñecas y comenzó a moverse.  
Heather juntó saliva pero Alejandro la detuvo ni bien lo notó.  
-Es desagradable, no vuelvas a hacerlo.-  
-Está bien.- Heather tragó saliva.- nota mental, no te gusta que te escupa.-  
-No estoy seguro de que a alguien realmente le guste… Y dijiste que esta seria la última vez, ¿Para qué la nota mental?-.  
-Basta de hablar, sigue moviéndote.-   
No debería haber mantenido el contacto visual durante todo el acto, ni tomarlo del rostro para besarlo mientras él terminaba, ni acariciar su espalda mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración. Pero lo hizo, y qué gran error. Esa parte de ella que no odiaba a Alejandro estaba tomando el control.  
¿Cómo no adorarlo? A él y a la manera en la que sus manos acariciaban sus senos mientras su boca viajaba hacia el sur. Ella acariciaba su pelo al principio y lo tironeaba a medida que su lengua subía la velocidad. Cuando su espalda se arqueó y toda su piel se convirtió en piel de gallina…  
-Dios mío, te amo.- Espera, _¿QUÉ? NO FUE LO QUE QUISE DECIR._  
La sonrisa de Alejandro no podía agrandarse más.  
-Heather, yo…- parecía un niño que acababa de recibir exactamente lo que había pedido para navidad.  
-TENGO QUE IRME.- Heather estaba asustada de sus propias palabras.-Todo estuvo muy bien, te felicito por que hayas solucionado lo de tu pene y, como te dije, fue hoy y basta.- comenzó a vestirse con rapidez.   
-¿Podemos hablar sobre…-  
-No. Te explico, luego de tener un orgasmo soy una persona totalmente distinta. Puedo decir muchas cosas durante pero te juro que nada es verdad.- tomó sus zapatos y corrió hacia la puerta.

* * *

  
Al entrar a la habitación, no esperaba ver a Cody y Sierra allí.  
-¿Se puede saber qué pasa?- Heather solo quería dormir tranquila.  
-Courtney quería estar sola, por eso Sierra esta aquí, y en mi habitación estaban jugando a aplaudir, por eso estoy aquí.- Cody se veía harto, como si no hubiese podido dormir en ningún momento luego de salir de la habitación por lo de Gwen. Hablando de Gwen…  
Ella estaba en su cama, mirando el techo, con el maquillaje corrido y los ojos rojos, húmedos e hinchados. Quitó la mirada del techo para observar a su amiga.  
Heather se sentó en el borde de la cama, Gwen se levantó para sentarse a su lado, apoyar la cabeza en su hombro y romper a llorar otra vez.   
-Pasó algo con Courtney, ¿No es así?-  
-Cuando despertamos estaba algo seria. Le pregunté si estaba todo bien y me dijo que sí, pero que no le cuente a nadie porque no quería que la gente piense que “somos desviadas” y que solo había sido un juego de amigas.-  
-¿Por qué la gente piensa que puede haber algo heterosexual en tener relaciones con alguien del mismo sexo?-  
-Wow, esperen, ¿LO HICIERON?- A Cody había que explicarle los detalles, no parecía entender las cosas por el nivel de obviedad.  
-Le dije que yo no lo había visto así, que a mi realmente me había gustado estar con ella. Y me dijo que yo me había hecho la idea incorrecta, se enojó mucho y me siento una tonta porque en algún momento tuve la esperanza de que quizás había algo.- Gwen parecía querer seguir llorando pero no lo lograba, como si se hubiese quedado seca.  
\- No fuiste una tonta, pensaste algo completamente lógico. ¿Cómo se supone que debías saber que su concepto de sexo lésbico es sexo heterosexual entre amigas heterosexuales? Es absurdo.-  
-Mucha gente en mi blog opina que Courtney tiene vibras bisexuales.- Sierra mostró la pantalla de su teléfono, leía una entrada vieja de su blog.- En Todos Estrellas todos estaban esperando un beso entre ustedes, realmente tenían mucha química.-   
Gwen trataba de procesar la información.  
-Nos sería de gran ayuda si detallaras todo lo que hicieron- Gwen se levantó a golpear a Cody con la almohada.  
Poco a poco, los amigos iban cerrando los ojos y quedándose dormidos. Un golpe en la puerta despertó a Heather, los demás parecían haberse inmutado para solo ignorar el ruido.  
Cuando abrió la puerta, su primer reacción fue cerrarla inmediatamente pero el pie de Alejandro la detuvo.  
-Realmente tenemos que hablar.-  
-Basta, te dije que todo quedaba ahí.- Trató de cerrar la puerta nuevamente pero Alejandro la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca.  
-Si quieres que todo termine ahí y no tengas que volver a verme, será mejor que me escuches.- Heather hizo silencio, autorizándolo para hablar.- Limpié toda la habitación. Toda, revisé las sabanas y examiné el piso por completo. Solo encontré un preservativo y es el que usamos esta mañana, creo que anoche estábamos tan ebrios que…-  
Heather se puso pálida.   
-Si quieres tomar la pastilla, vamos ahora a comprarla.-  
-No vamos, iré sola. No necesito tu ayuda.- su cuerpo había empezado a temblar ante la idea.  
-Heaths…-  
-NO INSISTAS.- Heather dio un portazo. Alejandro la llamó pero se fue al no obtener respuesta.  
Heather fue hacia la cama y empezó a sacudir a Cody.  
-Levántate, enano. Voy a necesitar un favor.-  
Cody puso cara de resignación, definitivamente no dormiría ese día.

* * *

  
Buscaron por todas las salas del hotel hasta dar con el paradero de El Chef, quien resultó estar en la cafetería leyendo una revista. Heather se sentó en una mesa situada al lado de una columna, invisible desde la perspectiva de El Chef.  
-Oh, señor Chef. Creo…creo que tengo una alergia.- Cody fingía algo, no había decidido qué, era confuso.- Necesito una medicina en especifico.-  
-Dime…- El Chef dejó la revista a regañadientes.-   
-Es muy especifico, ¿Sabe? Necesito la pastilla… del día después.-  
El Chef suspiró.  
-Supongamos que realmente la necesitas y te llevo en el auto a la farmacia… no nos la venderían PORQUE NINGUNO DE LOS DOS TIENE VAGINA.- Subió el tono de voz como acostumbraba hacer.- Así que, Heather, te conviene dejar de esconderte. Vamos, chicos, los llevo.-

* * *

  
Nunca un viaje en auto fue tan incomodo.  
-Así que regresaste con Alejandro-  
-No, no fue así. Nadie lo nombró.- Heather estaba muy tensa.  
-¿Y por quién tienes que tomar la pastilla? ¿Por Cody?-  
-¿Qué sería lo raro de que fuese por mi?- No tenía sentido que Cody este allí también, pero se había comprometido a acompañar a su amiga.  
-Quisiera ver la cara de decepción de tus padres al ver a ese bebé moreno.-  
-¿Eso no es racista? Chef, eso fue racista.-  
-Cállate, chico blanco.-  
-No habrá bebé, por dios, por algo estamos yendo a comprar la pastilla.- _Sáquenme de esta situación incomoda._  
Contestar las preguntas del farmacéutico le revolvía el estomago de la vergüenza, que El Chef haya pagado y que Cody haya pedido que agreguen un chocolate de la sección de golosinas volvió todo mas extraño.  
Pero ya estaba hecho, pasó la pastilla con mucha agua y el alma le volvió al cuerpo. Ahora solo quedaba vivir asustada por pensar en si había hecho efecto o no.  
-Gracias por haberme acompañado, a los dos.- Heather no solía agradecer, pero había sido un gran gesto.   
-Aunque no lo crean… he llegado a tomarles algo de aprecio. Además, yo fui el encargado de comprar los productos de higiene femenina durante todo el programa… esto no es algo completamente nuevo.-  
 _No fue para tanto._

* * *

  
Cody se fue a su habitación casi sin avisar, estaba exhausto. Heather, en cambio, decidió ir a la parte de cafetería del hotel, realmente necesitaba comer algo.  
Con su latte de vainilla en una mano y un muffin en la otra, fue a buscar un lugar para sentarse tranquila. Cambió de opinión sobre sentarse sola al ver a Courtney tomando un té en un rincón de la sala. Tenía que conversar con ella.  
-Se lo que pasó con Gwen…-Se sentó de inmediato, provocando que Courtney se exaltara.- es decir, tuve que ver la primera parte. Pero ella me contó lo de esta mañana. Estuviste pésima, y lo digo yo.-  
-No quiero hablar de eso.-  
-No voy a ser tu terapeuta aquí, solo voy a decirte que no tenías porqué tratarla así cuando básicamente la usaste de experimento.-  
-¡No fue así!-  
-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-  
Courtney se quedó en silencio. En sus ojos había algo de miedo.  
-No lo sé. Siempre me gustaron los chicos, esto solo fue un desliz.-  
-¿Consideraste la posibilidad de que te gusten los chicos… y las chicas?-Heather adoptó una postura condescendiente.- ¿Sí sabes que eso existe?-  
-Claro que lo sé, simplemente no es lo que me pasa a mi. No me gustan las chicas, solo me gustó que Gwen me haya besado y…- Heather creyó que Courtney estaba viendo pasar toda su vida frente a sus ojos, parecía que recapitular todo le estaba llevando su tiempo.- Nada más.-  
-Bueno, besar chicas no es una actividad heterosexual.-  
-Por favor, solo me gustó tener… relaciones… con una chica, no significa que realmente me gusten las chicas en si.-  
-Literalmente significa eso, pero bueno. No puedo ser tu terapeuta…-  
-¡Espera!- Courtney se veía frustrada.-Estoy muy confundida, no sé que hacer con todo esto.-  
-No es como si tuvieses que tramitar tu identificación como bisexual. Lo único que puedes hacer ahora es pedirle perdón a Gwen.-  
-… ¿Bien? Gracias por tu ayuda terapéutica.-  
-De nada, no fue para nada mi intención ayudarte.-  
-Como sea, no quiero hablar con ella ahora. Lo haré en algún momento.- Heather suspiró con resignación.- Ya que estamos en el tema, ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? No estabas en mi cuarto con Cody y Sierra cuando llegué-  
-Ya sabes la respuesta, nos viste en la pista de baile.-  
-Supongo que no vas a contarme los detalles.-  
-Puedo contarte, ven a mi habitación y escucha junto al resto.-  
Courtney renegó un poco, pero accedió. Nada como un buen chisme para convencer a alguien de algo.

* * *

  
-¿Sigues aquí, enano? Creí que dormirías en tu habitación.- Heather entró sin consideración por sus amigos que aún dormían. Saltó hacia la cama, provocando que Cody vuelva a estresarse por las interrupciones a su hora de sueño.  
-Creí que Alejandro me ignoraría, pero en vez de eso no paraba de hacerme preguntas sobre nuestra visita a la farmacia.-  
-¿Visita a donde?- Gwen entreabrió los ojos al principió para luego abrirlos por completo al ver a Courtney en la habitación.  
-Les contaré a los cuatro. Pero Sierra, no uses esto para tu blog.-Sierra negó con la cabeza, se sentó en la cama como una niña esperando un cuento para dormir.-Cuando fui al baño a buscar a Alejandro quise repetir lo de primera clase. Bien, no funcionó.-  
-¿Otra vez no quiso?-  
-Eso no funcionó. Y parece que ese fue el problema principal. ESO no funcionaba.- Todos se veían estupefactos, Gwen comenzó a reír.  
-No es gracioso chicas, a mi también me hubiese dado vergüenza.-  
-¡Pero no era motivo para dejarla! Hombres…- Courtney tenia un tono de voz de indignación.  
-¡Esa es exactamente la razón que me dio! Me echó en cara todo lo que hice a pesar de que ya me había perdonado, según él. Me dijo que era mi culpa que él no pueda tener erecciones.-  
-¿Y como explicas lo de la madrugada?- Sierra los había visto en una situación comprometedora.   
-No sé, pero cuando salí de la habitación luego de…- Courtney y Gwen se pusieron tensas, Heather evitó el tema.- luego de nuestra reunión, él me estaba buscando. Ambos estábamos muy ebrios. Conclusión, tuvimos sexo.-  
-Genial, al fin.-  
-Cállate Cody, déjala continuar.-  
\- Esta mañana lo volvimos a hacer.-  
-¡Genial!-  
-CALLATE, CODY.- Courtney y Gwen hablaron al mismo tiempo, ambas se avergonzaron al notarlo.   
-Y cuando… terminé… se me escapó decirle que lo amaba. Se lo tomó muy personal, traté de explicarle que son cosas que una dice durante el sexo pero esta convencido de que lo dije en serio.- Heather movía mucho las manos al hablar y evitaba el contacto visual con sus amigos, sabía que se encontraría con miradas de _¿Vamos, en serio?_ \- Bien, hace unas dos horas tocó la puerta y me dijo que aparentemente no nos cuidamos la primera vez, solo la segunda. Resumiendo, lo eché, fui con Cody a comprar la pastilla del día después, la tomé, fin.-  
Nadie emitió sonido, Heather parecía estar por decir algo más pero, en vez de eso, rompió a llorar. Estaba saturada.  
-Heaths, tranquila, estamos aquí para ti.- Todos se pararon a abrazarla.  
Esas cuatro personas habían escuchado todo lo que tenía para decir y, al verla mal, la abrazaron para consolarla. _¿Esto es pertenecer a algo? ¿Esto es tener amigos?_ Esas ideas la hicieron llorar aún más.  
Así se quedaron un rato, hasta que decidieron aprovechar el día de hotel.

* * *

  
Jugaron por horas en la piscina, hasta cansarse y terminar conversando en una punta. Cuando el cielo se tiñó de naranja, Heather se envolvió en una toalla y se sentó en las reposeras. Sus amigos no parecían percibir el frio aún.  
-¿Sabes? Al estaba tan ebrio que me contó toooodo sobre ustedes dos.- Duncan apareció con un batido y se sentó a su lado.- ¿Así que te metiste su pene flácido a la boca?- Comenzó a reír a carcajadas.   
-¿Quieres hacerme el favor de perderte?- _Lo que faltaba._  
-Nop, ¿Por?- Tomó un sorbo de su batido, mirándola burlonamente.- Lo tienes loco, los chicos y yo tuvimos que consolarlo por lo mucho que lloraba. Estaba sentado en el piso como si fuese la primera vez que bebe, pero qué idiota.-  
-¿Llorando, dices?- Heather no quería darle importancia, pero era inevitable.  
-Claro, te digo que estaba súper ebrio. No dejaba de decir lo mucho que te amaba y eso. Luego de un rato de que Trent, Geoff y yo lo consoláramos, se levantó decido a buscarte.-  
-Lógico que Trent lo entendiera.- Heather rio ante su propia ocurrencia.  
-Mi pregunta es: ¿Te encontró?-  
-No es tu asunto.-  
Duncan la examinó.  
-¿ESTAS MIRANDOME LAS LOLAS?-  
-TE ENCONTRÓ.- Duncan la señaló riéndose. Heather se acomodó el traje de baño para que las marcas que Alejandro le había dejado en los pechos no se vieran.  
-¡BAS-TA! Tu no tuviste mucha suerte con tus objetivos de la noche, ¿Por eso estas tan insoportable?-  
-Tu y tu grupito se la llevaron y arruinaron la diversión. Pero nunca creí que viviría para besar a Courtney y Gwen al mismo tiempo, radical.-  
-¿Y a Alejandro?-  
-Una ayudita para mi buen amigo, fue una situación ganar-ganar.-  
-¿Lo ayudabas a besarme y al mismo tiempo lo besabas?-  
-No te confundas, no hubiese besado a ninguno de los dos individualmente, al mismo tiempo estuvo bien.-  
-Eres un bicho raro, Duncan.-

* * *

  
Se hizo la hora de la cena, todos esperaban en el hall a que las puertas del comedor se abrieran.  
Ahí estaba él, por supuesto. Trataba de no mirarlo pero, sobre todas las cosas, trataba de pensar en que ambos habían mentido cuando dijeron que se amaban. Que ella solo lo había dicho por la excitación del momento y que él solo se lo había dicho a los chicos por estar muy ebrio. Si ambos mentían, las cosas no estaban tan mal.  
Las puertas se abrieron, el comedor estaba iluminado por velas y los mozos ofrecían copas de champagne a los invitados que iban bajando las escaleras. A Heather le hubiese gustado aceptar la copa, pero la pastilla estaba haciendo estragos en su hígado. Iba a tener que cuidarse de todas las comidas.  
-¿Por qué no bebes, Heaths, estas EMBARAZADA?- El grupo de cinco otra vez había pedido sentarse en la misma mesa. Heather tomó una aceituna del plato de entrada y la arrojó con velocidad hacia la cara de Cody.  
-Auch, eso dolió.- Cody pasó la mano por su cara.  
-Al parecer Heather es experta en dejar hombres adoloridos.- Duncan apareció repentinamente a interrumpir la charla de amigos. Se sentó encima de Courtney, no de forma romántica sino pretendiendo que ella no estaba allí.  
-¡Oye!-  
-Mm, ¿Disculpa?- Heather estaba tratando de asimilar si realmente Alejandro le había contado o estaba hablando en sentido figurado.  
-Cachetadas, rasguños, ESCUPITAJOS. Cielos, Heather, si que estas enferma.-   
El fotógrafo del evento captó la que sería la foto favorita de Chris: Heather totalmente seria, Duncan riéndose sentado encima de Courtney quien, junto con el resto de los presentes, estaba boquiabierta. El flash encandiló a todos.  
Courtney empujó a Duncan y este finalmente se puso de pie.  
-Bien, dejo esa información que recibí por parte de mi amigo personal y me retiro. Espero verte después, princesa.- Se dirigió a Courtney para tocar la punta de su nariz y se fue.  
Courtney solo frunció el ceño, y no mucho. Miraba a algún punto fijo situado en la nada misma.  
La comida estaba bien, aunque Heather no pudo comer mucho. Ella y sus amigos rememoraron eventos del programa, contaron cosas que pasaron después y cosas que pasaron antes. Heather miró la situación desde afuera y pensó en lo feliz que la hacia algo que era muy sencillo pero simplemente jamás había vivido antes.  
Esta vez, Heather sí notó la presencia de gente ajena al mundo de la fama. ¡El primo de Chris, el de terranova! Un par de personas mas y una niña de unos doce años, morena, con rizos perfectos y un vestido anaranjado. Estaba sentada en la misma mesa que Chris y Chef. Lo que le llamaba la atención a Heather era ver como Chris hablaba con ella. Simplemente no lo veía hablando con niños, pero allí estaba, escuchándola con atención. Le incomodaba lo paternal que se veía.  
Patéticas palabras de Chris. Brindis. Pastel. _Fuera chicos, solo reservé el salón hasta esta hora._  
Gwen le pidió a Heather que la acompañe a fumar al parque del hotel.

* * *

  
-Actúa como si no hubiese pasado nada, creo que es lo mejor.- Gwen le pasó el cigarrillo a Heather, quien no lo aceptó.   
-No quiero chistes sobre que no estoy fumando. Sabes que solo lo hago ocasionalmente. Volviendo al tema, se ve tensa aún. Debería tratar de charlarlo, pero mejor para ti que no lo haga.-  
Era la tercera vuelta que daban alrededor del lugar, simplemente no querían estar sentadas. Gwen paró de caminar.  
-Heather… Creo que realmente me gusta Courtney.- Sus ojos se humedecieron solo un poco.  
-Lo sé. Mala elección, es insufrible. Pero no te juzgo, tampoco tomo buenas decisiones.  
-No se qué hacer con esto. En Todos Estrellas me atraía mucho y lo sabía pero no era para tanto. Luego me emocionaba ver que me hablara por redes sociales aunque solo fuesen tres mensajes cada tanto. Y cuando la vi después de tanto tiempo… creo que fue el momento exacto.-  
-Si lo que estas intentando es que te suba las expectativas, ella está dudando mucho sobre lo que le pasa. Mi recomendación personal es que no te involucres mucho, sabes que está loca.-  
Gwen iba a agregar algo pero la presencia de alguien mas la detuvo. Alejandro estaba sentado en uno de los bancos del parque, parecía que estaba esperando que las dos chicas pasen por ahí. Mas bien, una en especifico.  
-Tendré que irme, supongo.- _Maldita sea, Gwen._  
Heather se sentó a su lado, se cruzó de brazos y de piernas simultáneamente.   
-Estuviste contando muchos detalles, _Al_. No era para nada necesario.-  
-Bien, quizás no elegí al consejero mas discreto. Pero solo podía contar con él. Perdón. Por eso y por todo.-  
-No vamos a vernos después de esto, no tiene sentido no perdonarnos las cosas.- Le extendió la mano.- ¿Hecho?-  
-Hecho.- Alejandro sacudió su mano, sin besarla como solía hacer.- ¿Y ahora?- No soltó su mano.  
-No vamos a volver a tu habitación, de ninguna manera.-  
-Solo quiero besarte una última vez, ¿Puedo?- _Mierda, está usando ese maldito tono de voz seductor._  
Heather se hubiese abalanzado sobre él si seguía hablándole tan dulce, pero simplemente asintió y dejo que fuese él el que la besara.  
Se besaban sin prisa porque sabían que no se besaban para llegar a ningun lugar, ya estaban donde querían estar. Esta vez sin mordidas ni jaladas de cabello, solo dos lenguas jugando suavemente y sus labios buscándose. Y las caricias ya no iban a las caderas ni a las piernas, solo a las mejillas, como si las manos buscaran que sus caras no se distanciaran.  
-Te amo de verdad, Heather.-  
-No lo arruines, acordamos que todo terminaba acá.-  
-Prométeme que no me amas y no volveré a buscarte. Pero por favor, hazlo. Así lo sabré de una vez.-  
Heather no emitió sonido. Estaba inmóvil ante las palabras de Alejandro, mas que nada por la solemnidad de estas.   
-Te hice una pregunta muy fácil.- Una lagrima estaba empezando a recorrer el rostro de Alejandro.  
-Lo que prometimos también fue fácil y aquí estas, queriendo alargar lo que se termina hoy.- Heather se puso de pie.- Tengo que armar mi bolso e irme a dormir. Adiós, Alejandro.- Heather comenzó a caminar rápido.   
Al llegar a su habitación, su cara se volvió un mar de lagrimas.  
Había sido una pregunta muy sencilla y no pudo responderla.


	5. Como no superar a alguien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contenido posiblemente sensible.

Gwen y Heather revisaban la habitación de una esquina a otra para asegurarse de que no se estaban olvidando nada. Sus bolsos estaban ya listos cerca de la puerta, la cual estaba abierta. Heather se hincó para revisar debajo de la cama, donde encontró un arete dorado que no le pertenecía.  
-¿Esto es tuyo o…?- se lo enseñó a Gwen, quien hizo una mueca de incomodidad que terminó de dar a entender a quien se refería Heather al hacer silencio.  
-Deberías ir a devolvérselo tu, tu lo encontraste.-  
-Tu se lo hiciste perder, tu se lo devuelves.- Heather amaba meter el dedo en la llaga para hacer enojar a Gwen. La manera en la que su amiga daba vuelta los ojos le daba la satisfacción de haber logrado su objetivo. Gwen guardó el objeto en su bolsillo.  
-¿Tu no perdiste nada en la habitación de Al? Además del himen, claro.- Gwen soltó una carcajada al ver la expresión de desconcierto de Heather. -Wow, no sabía que podías abrir tanto los ojos.-  
-¿Eso fue algo racista?- Cody aprovechó la puerta abierta para unirse a la charla, dejó el bolso que cargaba en el pasillo. -Y… ¿Acaso oí bien? ¿Al fue el primero?-   
-Quizás Heather y yo deberíamos hablar mas bajo.-   
-TÚ DEBERIAS HABLAR MAS BAJO. Y no lo fue, o algo así. Digamos que antes de él solo…- acercó su mano, con los dedos formando una O, a su boca mientras clavaba la punta de la lengua en el interior de su mejilla.   
-Ugh, Heather ¿Tienes que ser así de grafica? Como sea, técnicamente si fue el primero, lo otro solo eras tu haciendo el trabajo.-  
-Es relativo, pero como sea. Estaba dejando lo otro para algo mas especial pero ya no puedo hacer nada el respecto.-  
La charla privada terminó cuando Sierra, Courtney y Bridgette aparecieron en la puerta. Heather, Cody y Gwen las saludaron como si no acabaran de entrar cuando hablaban de algo que no deberían oír.  
-Geoff y yo la pasamos muy bien con ustedes en la fiesta y nos estábamos preguntando si quizás querrían ir a una reunión en nuestra casa algún día.- Bridgette hablaba en un tono tan pacifico que relajaba. -Sierra y Courtney me dijeron que están interesadas. - Las tres se miraron en señal de acuerdo.- ¿Qué hay de ustedes?-  
-¿Quieres decir todos los que estuvimos en esa ronda? Nos parece FANTASTICO, ¿No es así, Heaths?- Gwen llevaba ganándole a Heather en hacerle pasar momentos incomodos dos rondas seguidas. Sin embargo, asintió con sonrisa incomoda y todo. La poco agradable presencia de su ex no quitaba que se había divertido con ese grupo, nada debería privarla de por fin tener amigos.   
Cerraron por última vez la puerta de la habitación y se quedaron charlando en el pasillo, aprovechando que al cabo de un rato se irían.  
Por los pasillos Heather logró ver a Chris con la niña que había visto la noche anterior. La niña notó a Heather e inmediatamente miró a Chris mientras le tocaba el brazo para llamar su atención. Le dijo algo al oído, lo cual hizo que Chris se acerque al grupo.  
-¡Heather! El evento no habría sido lo mismo sin ti, en los blogs no paran de hablar de las fotos que te tomaron.- Chris rio con malicia.- Como sea, mi pequeña amiga quería pedirte una foto, ¿Te importaría?- Heather le devolvió la sonrisa a la niña y accedió a tomarse la fotografía.  
La pequeña amiga de Chris sacó de su mochila una cámara instantánea color rosa y se la dio a Chris, quien tomo la foto y sacudió el pequeño papel que de a poco iba tomando color.  
-¿Me la firmarías, por favor?- Le acercó la foto junto con un bolígrafo.- Me llamo Mia Hatchet.-   
_Mia Hatchet_.  
Heather se agachó para poder usar su rodilla como soporte para firmar la foto. – Así que, ¿Eres algo del Chef? Quiero decir, de ¿Norbert?- Heather no estaba segura del primer nombre de El Chef, solo que no era de buena educación usar su apodo frente a su familia.   
-Es mi papá. Tuve que insistirle mucho para que me deje venir al cumpleaños de Chris. Finalmente accedió a que pueda ir a la cena de anoche.- Mia Hatchet se veía eufórica. Chris colocó una mano en su hombro.  
-Deberíamos irnos, Mia. Quizá los chicos quieran ir a visitarnos a tu papá y a mi alguno de estos días.- Heather miró la sonrisa de Chris y luego el rostro de alegría de la niña. Tuvo que decir que sí.

* * *

  
-¿Chris y Chef viven juntos? Wow.-  
-Era obvio, Cody.- Gwen no apartaba la mirada del teléfono, seguía el recorrido del auto que había pedido para que los llevara a la estación de tren.  
-¿Le devolviste el arete a Courtney?- Gwen suspiró, se la veía algo molesta.  
-Sí, logré hacerlo antes de que subiera las cosas a su auto. Creí que nos ofrecería llevarnos, pero resulta que va a darle un aventón a Duncan.-   
\- Estoy algo perdido, ¿Por quien de los dos estabas celosa?-  
-NO. ESTOY. CELOSA. Cállate un poco, por favor.-   
Heather dejó de prestar atención a la charla al ver que Alejandro la observaba a unos metros de distancia. Se acercó a él esperando a que le explique qué buscaba mirándola.  
-Me hubiese gustado llevarte a tu casa, iba a ofrecértelo de no ser porque vi que ya acordaste con tus amigos.-  
-No iba a aceptar de cualquier manera, pero gracias.-  
-Ya entendí, no vamos a regresar. Pero… ¿En serio no te gustaría que nos veamos una vez cada tanto?- La media sonrisa de Alejandro era muy tentadora, junto con su tono de voz. Ya había cedido bastante y no estaba resultando bien para el proceso de sanar, pero que la pasaban muy bien juntos no podía negarlo.  
-Luego veremos.- Heather trataba de mantener una postura seria.  
-Técnicamente, eso es un sí.-  
-Que quede claro: voy, me acuesto contigo y ni bien terminamos me voy. Nada mas, nada de siestas ni charlas. ¿Entendido?-  
-Entendido. Supongo que te veo luego, creo que ese es tu auto.-  
Heather volteó a ver, sus amigos la esperaban para poner los bolsos en el baúl. Se despidió.  
 _¿Cómo planeas superar a alguien con quien pautaste tener sexo casual, genio?_

* * *

  
Volver al mundo real fue bastante aburrido, aunque solo lo había abandonado por un fin de semana. Dos semanas después ya se había acostumbrado a una nueva rutina. Ahora tenía un grupo de amigos con el que reunirse, seguía pasando el rato con Gwen luego del trabajo y tenia eventos planeados: Visitar a Chris, Chef y Mia, reunirse con todos en la casa de Bridgette y Geoff y… ver a su ex novio.  
-¿Nerviosa?- Gwen no estaba del todo de acuerdo con la decisión de su amiga, pero no iba a seguir regañándola.  
-Para nada. Solo me gustaría no tener que ir inmediatamente después del trabajo, pero si voy mas tarde terminaré cruzándome a sus padres, y no gracias.  
-Iba a hacer algún chiste sobre reunirte con tus suegros, lo dejaré para otro momento. Ahí viene mi autobús.-   
Heather debió esperar un poco mas a que llegue el autobús que la dejaba cerca de la casa de Alejandro. Al cabo de un rato ya estaba en camino, era un viaje un poco largo.  
Sintió algo de incomodidad al cuestionarse las decisiones que venía tomando, las cuales la habían llevado a la situación en la que estaba: en un autobús yendo a reunirse con su ex novio, a quien no había terminado de superar, para tener sexo. Su única justificación era que ese hombre sabía hacer su parte muy bien.

* * *

  
Acostados en la cama de Alejandro, Heather se encontraba encima de él besándolo mientras acariciaba su cuerpo. Por su parte, las manos de Alejandro estaban firmes en los muslos de Heather, presionando un poco mas fuerte según los movimientos de su chica. Sus manos subieron solo para ayudar a Heather a quitarse la blusa para luego admirar su torso desnudo.  
-Eres perfecta, mi ángel.- La miraba como quien mira una obra de arte. Heather estaba empezando a avergonzarse.  
Se sentía expuesta, y no por estar desnuda. Sentía que Alejandro podía ver a través de ella y que lo que él la hacia sentir era cada vez mas evidente, tanto para él como para ella.  
Por parte de Alejandro, él no se molestaba en ocultar nada. Jadeaba sin vergüenza ante cualquier cosa que hiciera Heather. Solo una respiración agitada cuando ella se movía encima de su pantalón, gemidos prolongados cuando lo liberó de su ropa y se arrodilló frente a él. Era imposible para Heather no perderse en esa melodía que sonaba aun mas bella cuando Alejandro le sujetaba la cabeza y la miraba fijamente para decirle “lo estás haciendo perfecto”.  
Heather comenzó a moverse encima de él evitando tener que ver su cara, pensar en lo hermoso que lo encontraba la hacia sentir vulnerable. Pero Alejandro tenía otros planes, buscaba a toda costa que sus miradas se encuentren: sostenía la cara de Heather y ella se llevaba el pulgar a la boca. No era suficiente, si no apartaba la mirada cerraba los ojos.  
-¿Esta todo bien, mi reina?- La respuesta de Heather no fue mas que asentir con la cabeza mientras presionaba los labios. -¿Segura?¿Quieres que paremos?-  
-No quiero parar, quizá será mejor cambiar de posición.-   
Heather se puso de espaldas a Alejandro y apoyó los antebrazos en la cama. La acción continuó esta vez sin la inhibición de Heather por mirar la cara de Alejandro. El ritmo aumentaba junto con sus gemidos.  
Alejandro sujetó las caderas de Heather y acercó sus labios a su oreja para susurrar.  
-Quiero verte.- La voz seductora hipnotizo a Heather haciendo que termine de recostarse en la cama y gire medio cuerpo para cumplir el deseo de Alejandro. -Tu rostro… me vuelves loco.-  
La velocidad aumentó hasta que Heather tuvo el último espasmo, finalizado con una sonrisa. Mientras estaba acostada tratando de recuperar la respiración, admiraba a Alejandro mientras este se auto complacía.  
Heather estaba muy agotada como para levantarse, cerró los ojos.  
-Creí que te irías ni bien termináramos.- se recostó a su lado.  
-Estoy muy cansada, ¿Te importa?-  
-Para nada.- dejó descansar su mano sobre el abdomen de Heather. No hubo protesta alguna. En cambio, Heather acarició el cabello de Alejandro con suavidad. -¿Qué estamos tratando de evitar? Porque creo que no lo estamos logrando.-  
-Aclaré que nada de charlas.-  
-Ni de siestas, pero aquí estás.-  
-Pero no se pueden hacer las dos cosas a la vez. Ya duérmete, tonto.-   
Ambos hicieron una mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa. Al cabo de un rato, Alejandro dormía con su cabeza sobre el pecho de Heather.

* * *

  
Si acostarse con él no era suficiente, Heather estaba incumpliendo todas las reglas para superar a un ex. Se dejaba acariciar el cabello mientras hablaban de todo lo que se habían perdido de la vida del otro. Alejandro estaba estupefacto con el drama de Gwen, Courtney y Duncan, Heather no podía creer que Alejandro vio a Owen besar a una modelo durante la fiesta de Chris. Luego miraban las fotos del evento y reían.  
-No puedo creer que Lindsay ni siquiera se veía sudorosa o despeinada, ¿Cómo lo logra?- Heather tenía que admitir algo de celos, las fotografías que le tomaron a ella fueron desastrosas.  
-Aun con el maquillaje corrido, te ves esplendida en estas fotos. Y hablando de eso, la gente esta haciendo teorías sobre nosotros. Resulta que llenarme la cara de tu lápiz labial nos dejó en evidencia.-  
-Nosotros…-  
-No vamos a ponerle un titulo, pero no puedes decir que no hay nada.- Heather no podía argumentar contra esa declaración. Se quedó callada.  
Se besaron por varios minutos, Heather tendría que irse al cabo de un rato. No querían tener que separarse pero sabían que si no lo hacían pronto iban a tener que pasar por la incomoda situación de saludar a los padres de Alejandro. El sonido de un auto indicó la llegada de José, por lo cual Alejandro ya podría usar el vehículo para llevar a Heather a su casa. Se prepararon para salir.  
-¡Pero miren quien anda por aquí!- José saludó a Heather con un abrazo. -Extrañaba a mi compañera de molestar a Al.- Golpeó a su hermano en el hombro.  
-Solo vine de visita, tendrás que seguir torturándolo solo.-   
-José, escúchame bien.- Alejandro estaba siendo firme.- No le digas a los otros que viste a Heather aquí, no los quiero preguntando por ella.-   
¿Hola? Sigo aquí.  
-¡Vamos! ¿Cuándo te quedaras a cenar? Tengo muchos momentos vergonzosos de Al para contarte.-  
-¡Y me encantaría oírlos! Pero Al y yo no regresamos. Como dije, solo vine de visita.-   
-Qué emoción… mi hermanito ya no es un niño.- Alejandro esquivó rápido el golpe en el brazo que su hermano estaba por propinarle.

* * *

  
-¿Ansiosa por ver a Courtney otra vez?- Heather y Gwen esperaban encontrarse con Sierra y Cody, luego de eso esperarían la llegada de Courtney en su auto.  
-Cállate, por favor. Hablé con Duncan para preguntarle si había algo entre ellos, caí bajísimo.-  
-¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ?-  
-Quedé como una loca, pero al menos se que no prosperó. No creo que Duncan este mintiendo sobre eso, o elijo creer.-  
\- Oh, el es tan confiable…-   
-¡BIEN! Hice algo tonto otra vez, no hay vuelta atrás. ¿Qué mas puedo hacer?-   
-Hablar con Courtney, tal vez. Oh, hablando de Roma, ahí está su auto.-  
Courtney saludó a sus amigas y juntas esperaron a los demás. Una vez que todos estaban en el auto, Cody sobre las rodillas de Sierra, emprendieron el viaje hacia la casa de Chris.  
La escalera de la entrada era magnifica, toda la casa lo era. Sierra fotografiaba todo eufóricamente como si se tratase de una excursión.   
Fue Chef quien abrió la puerta, tenía un delantal algo manchado con chocolate. Resulta que él y Mia habían estado decorando galletas para los invitados. Mientras tanto, Chris solo los miraba sin colaborar.  
-Es mejor así.- Mia se veía muy feliz por las visitas.- La última vez que Chris trató de ayudar resultó en un desastre.-  
-¿Qué puedo decir? No nací para ayudar.-  
-¡Eres un holgazán! Por eso mi mamá no quiere que venga tan seguido a visitarlos.-  
 _Uh, incomodo. Los niños de doce no tienen filtros sociales._  
Chris tomó algo de harina que había en la mesa y se la arrojó en la cara.  
-Por todos los cielos, Chris.- El Chef intervino.- No seas infantil.-  
Todos rieron. De hecho, todos rieron bastante esa tarde. Heather no hubiese podido imaginar que estaría pasando la tarde con Chris y Chef, pero ahí estaba.  
Mia era adorable y admiraba mucho a todos, en especial a Heather. Quizá esa era la razón principal por la que Heather la encontraba tan adorable.  
-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Mia y Heather estaban jugando al ping pong en la sala de juegos mientras que el resto jugaban una partida de pool.  
-Claro, cariño. ¿Qué sucede?-  
-¿Es cierto que regresaste con Alejandro?- Heather rio ante la ocurrente pregunta de la niña. Se hubiese enfadado si lo hubiese preguntado otra persona. Pero ¿Cómo enojarse con su pequeña admiradora?  
-No realmente, es complicado.- _¿Cómo le explico eso a una niña de doce años?_  
-Bien… pero ¿Sigues enamorada de él?-  
A decir verdad, Heather admiraba la capacidad de hacer preguntas tan directas. Los niños perciben la vida de otra forma, quizás todo es mas sencillo así.  
-Sí. Sigo enamorada de él.-

  



	6. Típica Heather

> **_ "Si él es un asesino en serie, ¿qué es lo peor...  
> ...que le podría pasar a una chica que ya está herida?  
> Yo ya estoy herida _ **   
>  **_Si es tan malo como dicen, entonces creo que estoy maldita_ **   
>  **_Mirándolo a los ojos, creo que ya está herido_ **   
>  **_Él ya está herido"_ **
> 
> _Happiness is a Butterfly, Lana Del rey._

El calvario empezó un día que parecía no prometer mucho. Heather no había organizado nada para ese día, le había tocado trabajar por la mañana y ya había terminado de dar los exámenes de admisión. Sólo pensaba en dormir una siesta, quizá leer un poco o simplemente deslizar el dedo sobre su celular en busca de algo interesante. Los planes de Heather tomaron otro rumbo desde que la abuela Gina abrió la puerta de su cuarto.  
-Heidi, hay un chico guapo en la puerta.- Gina hablaba en voz baja pero muy rápido.  
-¿Qué? Ugh, abuela, ya te dije que Cody no es lindo.- Era raro que alguno de sus amigos vaya a visitarla sin previo aviso, pero fue el primer pensamiento que se le cruzó.  
-No es él, el moreno.- _¿QUIÉN?_ Heather sabía de quién hablaba porque no podía ser otra persona, pero no entendía por qué. No dio respuesta. -Deja, lo haré pasar. Cámbiate el pijama.-  
No tuvo tiempo de detener a su abuela. Tarde. No quedaba otra que vestirse lentamente para atrasar el asunto y, al no quedar otra, salir a recibir al no invitado.  
Gina hablaba con Alejandro y ambos reían. Claro, caerle bien a la gente era su especialidad.  
-Oh, Heidi, qué agradable es tu amigo. ¿Quieren que les prepare un té o algo?-  
-Se lo agradezco, Gina. Pero Heather y yo ya nos vamos.- ¿Que nosotros qué?   
-¿Ah, sí?- Heather miró a su abuela pero ella no le estaba prestando atención, estaba muy contenta de por fin conocer a Alejandro.  
-Sí. Vamos, Heaths.- Esto es raro pero…¿Cómo decirle que no a esa sonrisa?  
Ni bien salieron del lugar empezó el interrogatorio.  
-¿Cómo sabias que departamento era?¿Por qué viniste sin avisar? Y…¿A dónde vamos?-  
-Wow, wow. Con calma, mi reina. Sabía donde vivías porque te traje hasta aquí la última vez que nos vimos, solo le pregunté al portero el numero de departamento. Y simplemente me gusta ser espontaneo. Si no te gusta que lo haga dímelo y no volverá a pasar.-   
-Bien…- Desde que admitió a si misma(Y a Mia)que seguía enamorada, la presencia de Alejandro la inhibía cada vez más.- No me molesta en absoluto.-  
-Perfecto. Vamos a tomar un café, conozco un lugar. Se que no es el plan mas original, pero sólo quería pasar la tarde contigo.-   
Heather parecía no poder hablar de los nervios. El hecho de ser plenamente consciente de estar enamorada de Alejandro le provocaba un nudo en el estomago y la hacía sentir más torpe que nunca.   
Y por supuesto que el lugar que Alejandro tenía en mente era el ideal para Heather. Se sentaron en un lugar escondido y bien decorado con libros y vinilos. Últimamente, lo que más le gustaba a Heather era la privacidad.  
-Gwen no me dijo nada más sobre Courtney. Y Courtney no toca el tema para nada.- Al cabo de un rato, Heather iniciaba un nuevo tema de conversación aleatorio.  
-Según Duncan, ambas estaban actuando extraño y decidió alejarse. No dio muchos detalles, solo que Gwen le habló como amigos pero de la nada empezó a preguntar si él y Courtney tenían algo. Y Courtney le hizo la misma pregunta a Duncan. Él lo atribuyó a que ambas quieren algo con él pero dice que se cansó de ese drama.-  
-¿Así que Courtney pregunta por Gwen?- Heather sonrió.  
-Así parece. Me parece lógico que le pregunte a la única persona que no sabe lo que pasó, para Duncan pasó de forma inadvertida.-  
-Exacto, entonces para ella también es obvio que le gustan las chicas. ¿Por qué tanto drama por admitirlo?-  
-Bueno, debe ser difícil darse cuenta que eres bisexual a esta edad, algunos los sabemos desde siempre y así es mas fácil. Dale su tiempo.-  
-Quién diría que podías ser tan empático…Como sea, espero que al menos puedan hablar del tema en casa de Bridgette y Geoff. Nos reunimos los cinco bastante seguido pero entre ellas no interactúan para nada, es incomodo.-  
-Hablando de eso…¿Quieres que pase a buscarte ese día y vamos juntos?-  
El corazón de Heather comenzó a latir más fuerte. _CLARO, CLARO QUE QUIERO._ Pero…  
-Quizás…no debamos. Mira, es lindo todo lo que haces por mi pero quedamos en algo y todo esto es muy…¿Íntimo?- Alejandro no emitió sonido alguno, solo miró a Heather esperando a que concluya la idea.-Iré con mis amigos. ¿Sí? Nos encontraremos allá.-   
-Sí… esta bien.- Alejandro sólo sonrió, pero esa sonrisa era un indicador de que en realidad nada estaba bien.  
-Es que…- Heather sabía que debía dejarlo ahí, pero los nervios la volvían muy torpe y su boca no paraba de hablar.- No pueden vernos llegar juntos en el mismo auto, pensarán cualquier cosa.- Alejandro respiró hondo. Sí, es hora de callarme.  
Las cosas empeoraron una vez que subieron al auto para regresar a sus casas. Alejandro no lo puso en marcha, solo apoyo sus manos en el volante y se quedó mirando a la nada.  
-…¿Y bien?- _Basta, Heather._  
-Dime, ¿Cuál es el problema de que nos vean llegar juntos?-  
-¿Cómo que cual es el problema?- _Oh no, lo estoy haciendo de nuevo_. -Acordamos algo, no quiero que piensen que…que-  
-¿Que nos acostamos en varias ocasiones? Porque es lo que pasó.- Ambos estaban subiendo el tono de voz, eso no iba a terminar bien.  
-¡Que somos pareja! ¡Eso van a pensar! Y no lo somos. Por mas que trates bien a mi abuela o me lleves a lugares. Te aclaré desde un principio que no vamos a volver.- _Típica Heather. Arruinando todo lo que iba bien._  
-¡Lo hago porque quiero! No te estoy pidiendo compromiso, solo hago cosas sencillas porque te quiero y lo único que haces es recordarme todo el tiempo que no me amas.- El nudo en el estomago de Heather se intensificó. _Yo también te quiero… ¡No! Hay que seguir arruinando todo._  
-Eres un manipulador.-  
-¿Disculpa?- Alejandro estaba incrédulo.  
-Quieres hacerme sentir mal por todo lo que haces por mi.-  
-¡Claro que no! No pretendo reciprocidad, solo quiero que dejes de tratarme como un pedazo de basura.-  
-¿EN QUÉ MOMENTO TE TRATÉ ASÍ? Si no somos novios no hagas cosas que un novio haría, ¿Tan difícil es?-  
-Eres…Lo único que hice fue tratarte bien ¡¿Tanto te incomoda que la gente no te trate como lo hace tu familia?!- Cruzó un limite.   
-¡LUEGO DICES QUE NO ERES UN MANIPULADOR!- A Heather le estaba costando respirar al hablar. Alejandro pareció caer en cuenta de lo que dijo.  
-Heaths…yo-  
-No,no,no. Nada de apodos. No quiero escucharte decir Heather, Mi Reina, Mi Ángel, Mi amor ni nada. ¡No quiero escucharte decir nada nunca más!- Las palabras comenzaban a atorarse en el pecho, las lagrimas se asomaban pero no salían. Respiró hondo.- ¿Sabes? Agradezco…- logró bajar la voz pero las lagrimas empezaron a caer de a poco.- agradezco no estar embarazada. Prefiero morir antes que tener un hijo tuyo.-  
Alejandro no respondió. Se limitó a mirarla mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Heather supo que lo último que dijo lo rompió por completo, pero no trató de disculparse.  
Fue un viaje silencioso en el que Alejandro no paró de llorar ni un segundo. _Típica Heather, no puedes ver que algo está bien porque lo arruinas. Encontraste comodidad en el desastre._

* * *

  
Los ojos de Heather parecían estar por desaparecer entre sus parpados hinchados. Para ser mas exactos, toda su cara estaba hinchada y por si fuera poco el dolor de cabeza no la dejaba existir. Pequeños efectos colaterales de llorar hasta quedarse dormida.  
No había llorado tanto cuando terminaron la primera vez. Heather se corrigió en su cabeza: la única vez, ahora ni siquiera éramos algo. Al menos ahora no lloraba sola.   
-No había motivo para que te ataque con algo tan personal.- Courtney, sentada en la cama, abrazaba a Heather. Sí, era raro para ellas también.   
Cody estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama sin decir mucho. Gwen y Sierra habían optado por colocar una almohada en el suelo y sentarse ahí.  
-Creo que ambos se excedieron. Realmente no sé que aconsejarte.- Heather analizó las palabras de Gwen. Sí, ambos se habían excedido. Y ninguno iba a pedir perdón, no había vuelta atrás.   
-No tienen…no tienen que decir nada. Creo que con que estén aquí está bien.- Decir eso fue suficiente. El silencio duró un rato largo, pero no se sentía una pizca de incomodidad en el aire.  
-¿Saben?-Fue Courtney quien rompió el silencio.- Quizá estar encerrados no sea la mejor idea, vamos a tomar aire al parque.-   
Heather pensó en lo mucho que le estresaría tener que sacarse el pijama, lavarse la cara y levantarse para caminar hasta el parque. No, no había manera de que consiguiera la voluntad de hacer eso.  
Por suerte, tenía amigos muy insistentes.

* * *

  
Acomodaron una manta bajo la sombra de un árbol y Courtney sacó de su bolso lo que habían comprado para comer. Heather no iba a darle la razón, pero el aire fresco realmente le estaba haciendo bien.  
Eso y las conversaciones triviales de sus amigos. Sierra contó todos los chismes recientes de celebridades y ese era el tema de conversación favorito de Heather(Mientras ellos no fueran las celebridades en cuestión). Era agradable que su mente se concentrara en otra cosa que no fueran los acontecimientos del día anterior.  
-Cuando sea abogada, definitivamente quiero celebridades de clientes.- Courtney fantaseó al escuchar las múltiples historias que Sierra tenía para contar.  
-Imagínate las divisiones de bienes. Quiero decir, de esas celebridades con muchísimo dinero.- Gwen no solía acotar cuando era Courtney la que hablaba, pero ella también parecía estar distendiéndose.- Discutirían por la tenencia de cosas ridículamente caras.-  
-¿Quién se quedará con los caballos de equitación?- Courtney imitó un tono de voz ridículo, propio de el tipo de millonarios de los que se estaban burlando.  
-¿Quién se quedará con el mapache?- Gwen se burló de la disputa que Courtney había tenido con… el ex novio de ambas.   
Heather(Y probablemente Cody y Sierra también)creyó que esa mención cortaría con la comodidad del ambiente. Para su sorpresa, todo lo contrario. Courtney comenzó a reír y, por inercia, todos rieron con ella.   
Courtney se acostó por completo en el suelo y cerro los ojos, su cabeza al lado de las piernas de Gwen. Heather encontró la expresión de Gwen muy graciosa, su cara pálida se tiñó de rojo.   
Gwen miraba incrédula el rostro de la chica recostada a su lado, como si estuviese en presencia de una deidad. Sorprendida y fascinada. No pudo apartar la mirada ni cuando Courtney abrió los ojos y estos se encontraron con los de Gwen. Ella no mostró disconformidad, sólo sonrió.  
-¡Oigan!- Una chica en ropa deportiva se acercó a ellos.- estamos organizando un partido de vóleibol y nos faltan algunos jugadores, nos preguntábamos si…- La desconocida se quedó muda mientras miraba a cada uno del grupo. Había notado tarde quienes eran.-  
-¿Si queremos jugar?-A Cody se le iluminó la mirada. Era importante para él que alguien lo invitara a participar en algún deporte.- ¡Claro!- La respuesta agrandó aún más la sonrisa de la chica.  
Courtney y Heather pasaron de participar en el partido pero sí se acercaron a mirar como jugaban. Cody era bastante malo jugando, Heather grabó un par de videos para compartir las peores jugadas de su amigo. Mientras tanto, aprovecharía la privacidad para ir a lo importante.  
-Y bien. ¿Qué fue eso?-  
-¿De qué hablas?- Algo en el tono de voz de Courtney la hacia pensar que sabía exactamente a que se refería.  
-Las sonrisitas con Gwen.-  
-¿Celosa?-  
-Oh, claro…¿Cómo podría competir con alguien que ya fue a tercera base con ella?- Heather rió al ver como la expresión facial de Courtney cambiaba. Llevaban tiempo sin hacer mención a eso.  
-Antes de que me preguntes, no hablé del tema con ella. En mi mente ya me perdonó y somos amigas de nuevo. Y no, no me gustan las mujeres y, por lo tanto, no me gusta ella.-   
-Bien, te creo.- Courtney la miró sorprendida ante la rapidez de su respuesta.- Imagino que no querrás ponerte cariñosa con ella de ahora en más-   
Heather esperaba que Courtney se enojara, esa era completamente su intención. En vez de eso, comenzó a llorar.  
-¡Está bien! No estoy segura de nada.  
-Acabo de decirte que te creía…-  
-¡Pero sabemos que no es así! Odio absolutamente tener que admitir que me gustó besar a Gwen.-  
-¿Y…?-  
-Te odio. Sí, lo otro también estuvo bien.-  
-¿Pero lo volverías a hacer?-  
Courtney tardó en responder.  
-Evito pensarlo, pero sí siento ganas. Y me preocupa, no sé qué hacer con eso.-  
-Dejarlo ser, tonta.-  
-Oh, ahora tú das consejos de vida.-  
-Tal vez porque mi situación es mas compleja.-  
-¿Lo es?- Courtney arqueó una ceja.  
-Muy bien, ¿Qué sugieres, genio?-  
-En el hipotético caso de que a mi me guste Gwen, cosa que no, ¿qué me recomendarías?-  
-Primero, sí te gusta. Y obviamente te diría que se lo digas, es decir, tu le gustas y- Heather hizo un silencio abrupto, el rostro de Courtney pareció aumentar de temperatura.   
-Bien… entonces si estas enamorada de Alejandro y él de ti… ¿Cuál es el problema?- Ambas ignoraron la declaración de Heather acerca de los sentimientos de Gwen. Heather pensó.  
-Es que…siento que quizás no debamos estar juntos. Pelear es divertido al principio pero ninguno va a aguantar que sea así todo el tiempo.- Ese pensamiento la hizo sufrir. ¿Qué tal si las almas gemelas existen pero no siempre están destinadas a estar juntas? ¿Cómo se puede vivir sabiendo que ya conociste al amor de tu vida y tuviste que dejarlo atrás?  
-Heaths, ¿Hay una posibilidad de que hayas hecho todo este enredo tu sola a propósito?  
-¿Por qué haría eso? No soy estúpida.-   
-Quizá lo seas un poco. Tienes miedo de que vuelva a salir mal así que lo arruinas desde un principio para no decepcionarte después.- _Ouch._  
-¿Quieres ser abogada o psicoanalista? Ugh-   
-Adivino, ser grosera es tu mecanismo de defensa.- Courtney le recordaba a Harold aquella vez a los dieciséis años. _“Tal vez tienes tanto miedo de que te rechacen que los alejas primero.”_ -Te diré qué. Va a parecerte una locura pero es lo que creo que deberías hacer: disculparte.- Heather abrió los ojos como si Courtney hubiese dicho algún disparate como “la tierra es plana”, “dejé la universidad” o “me equivoqué, tienes razón”. Courtney se adelantó antes de que Heather pudiese acotar algo.-Se que a ti también te duele pero, para ser justos, tú empezaste. Alguno de los dos tiene que dar el primer paso y si algo se es que si quieres que algo salga bien tienes que hacerlo tú misma.-  
Heather procesó lo que su amiga dijo sin emitir respuesta. Quizás tenía un punto, pero ¿Pedir perdón?¿Ella? Imposible. Heather debía elegir entre dos cosas enormes: Por un lado, su orgullo. Por otro, lo único de lo que, entre tantas dudas existenciales, estaba totalmente segura. Para ese punto ya no tenía que preguntárselo a si misma. Lo amaba.  
Su mente volvió al planeta tierra cuando sus tres amigos volvieron donde estaban ellas.   
-¡Fue fantástico! ¿Vieron como jugué?- El entusiasmo de Cody le sacó las ganas a Heather de reírse de sus malas jugadas. ¿Se estaría ablandando?   
-El ultimo saque estuvo muy bien.- Gwen le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.-Una lastima que no hayan querido jugar.- Gwen apuntó su mirada a Courtney.-Te ves como una buena jugadora.-   
-Puede ser, no se.- Courtney miró hacia todos lados menos en dirección a Gwen, como si se hubiese arrepentido de la mirada compartida hacía menos de una hora atrás. Gwen pareció haberse percatado de esto y su sonrisa se convirtió solo en una mueca.  
-Ya es algo tarde, deberíamos volver. Apuesto a que estas muy cansado, Cody.- Sierra le sonrió a su amigo.-¿Y qué hay de ti, Heaths?¿Te sientes mejor?-  
-Mucho mejor.-

* * *

  
Al cabo de un par de días, Heather tomó la difícil decisión de darle la razón a Courtney. Para celebrarlo, su amiga se ofreció a llevarla a casa de Alejandro. Detuvo el auto a unas cuadras del destino de Heather y, para su sorpresa, la abrazó.  
-Mucha suerte, amiga.- _Amiga_. Quizás su tono de voz no era tan insoportable como lo encontraba en un principio. Solo sonrió como respuesta.  
Mientras caminaba, sentía como si temblara. Pero no lo hacía. El mundo parecía ser el que se movía raro. _Raro_. ¿Qué quería decir? No encontraba otra palabra para tal sensación. _Me siento rara_. Llegó al lugar en cuestión.  
Fue José quien abrió la puerta, _gracias a Dios._ Heather abrió la boca pero no formuló absolutamente nada, como si no recordara qué estaba haciendo allí.  
-¡AL!¡Tu novia esta aquí!- José gritó en dirección a la escalera de la casa. Definitivamente no tenía idea de nada.   
-¡Hola, mi niña bonita!- La madre de Alejandro hizo que José se corriera de la puerta. La señora la abrazó sin obtener ninguna reacción de Heather. -Se te extrañaba tanto por aquí, mi sol.-   
Heather sentía como su presión bajaba y creyó dejar de respirar cuando, aún envuelta en los brazos de la señora Burromuerto, vio a Alejandro asomándose por la escalera. Bajó a toda velocidad y no dejó que su familia pronunciara una palabra más, su madre y su hermano volvieron a entrar a la casa.  
-¿No vas a dejarla pasar?-  
-No, mamá.- Alejandro cerró la puerta. Cara a cara otra vez. -¿Olvidaste algo aquí?- Heather negó con la cabeza. Un par de segundos de silencio bastaron para darle a entender a Alejandro que no pensaba decir nada más.-Si no vas a decir nada es preferible que te vayas. Es más, te pido por favor que te vayas.- Hablaba muy bajo, quizá para que su familia no lo escuche.  
Era como presentarse a rendir un examen o tener que darle una mala noticia a alguien. ¿Era lo que tenía para decir una mala noticia? Probablemente. _Yo, Heather, la persona que te convenció de que no quería nada contigo, te amo._  
-Sí voy a decir algo…- respiró hondo.- ¿Sabes? Yo nunca pido perdón porque no suelo cometer, ya sabes, errores.-su voz comenzaba a acelerarse.- pero creo que dije cosas que… no debí haber dicho. Principalmente porque ni siquiera es lo que pienso de ti.-  
-¿Entonces?- Alejandro arqueó una ceja algo molesto.  
-Que lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo. Y quizás seas la única persona que me parece tan importante como para pedirle disculpas.-  
-Pero no lo suficiente como para no lastimarme.- La solemne voz de Alejandro le causó mucho dolor.   
Heather había ido con la idea de que decirle que lo amaba cambiaría algo. Ahora sabía que no, esas dos palabras no cambiarían todo lo que había dicho anteriormente y probablemente no valdría la pena decirlas. No iba a decir una frase tan importante para alguien que iba a romperle el corazón. Es más, pensó que jamás tuvo que haberse enamorado de la única persona en el mundo que podría romperle el corazón. Ahí estaba la contradicción: solo puede lastimarte si te importa.  
-Si quieres estar tranquila, te perdono. Pero no quiero volver a verte. Quiero decir, se que te veré en casa de Bridgette y Geoff y probablemente nos crucemos en otras ocasiones. Pero no quiero tenerte a mi lado, ¿entiendes?- Heather asintió lentamente. Lo que pudo ser una profunda tristeza evolucionó a ira. Quizás contra él, pero aún más probable contra ella misma. Pensó en que arriesgar su orgullo no había valido la pena y se inundó de furia y vergüenza.   
-Púdrete.-   
-¿¡Disculpa!?- Al parecer, las palabras de Heather lo tomaron muy por sorpresa.-Se supone que venías a pedirme perdón y ahora me insultas. Es por eso que no quiero estar contigo, Heather. Siempre fuiste una niña mimada que no soporta que no la adulen.-  
-Por favor, tu es OBSESIONADO con que te adulen. Claro que te molesta que yo no te trate como un rey, no entiendo por qué te enamoraste de mi en primer lugar. ¿Acaso querías demostrarle al mundo que podías conmigo?-  
-No, Heather. Yo tampoco lo entiendo.-  
 _Ouch._

* * *

  
El comienzo de la universidad había tenido a todos atareados. La reunión de Bridgette y Geoff se hizo esperar debido a la falta de tiempo de todos y las remodelaciones en casa de los anfitriones en cuestión. El receso de primavera les dio la oportunidad de llevar a cabo la tan esperada reunión luego de esos meses de estudio. Heather estaba mas calmada esos días, pero aun así le tocaba trabajar.  
Heather y Gwen volvían a compartir un cigarrillo a la salida del trabajo. Esta vez en un parque cerca del centro comercial. Se sentaron en los columpios, Heather el suyo con los pies mientras que Gwen apenas podía apoyar las puntas.  
No era un parque muy lindo, mucho menos de noche. Pero era un buen lugar para conversar. A pesar del paso del tiempo, Heather seguía estancada en la etapa de la ira.  
-No tengo ganas de ver a ese idiota mañana. ¿Puedes creer que ni siquiera me saludó por mi cumpleaños el mes pasado? .-  
-Bueno, es algo usual cuando cortas relación con alguien…-  
-Como sea, si tuviese a alguien con quien darme celos lo haría porque es un patán. Oh, ¿qué tal si intenta algo con Courtney?-  
-¡QUE NI LO PIENSE!- Gwen respondió de inmediato.- Quiero decir, Courtney no te haría eso, ahora son amigas de verdad.-  
-Oh, pero Alejandro sería capaz. Créeme, no me superó. Nadie nunca me ha superado. Debe arrepentirse mucho de haberme dejado. Por mi parte, yo estoy mucho mejor sin él.-   
-Eso mismo decía Courtney de Duncan.- Gwen llevaba tiempo angustiada desde que Courtney comenzó a tener encuentros casuales con su ex novio.   
-Oh, llegó la señorita resentida. Yo también estoy bastante decepcionada de ella pero es hora de que sigas adelante. No puedes vivir llorando por una tonta, con todo respeto a mi amiga.-  
-Pero mañana tendré que verlos juntos mientras pretendo que ya superé esa etapa y estoy feliz por mi amiga. Y está bien, no están en una relación pero es obvio que estarán juntos en una reunión nocturna.-   
-Mi ex novio también estará ahí pero ya asumí que no va a arruinarme nada más, vamos a pasarla bien no importa qué.-  
-No estoy segura… espero no aburrirme.-

* * *

  
Heather se preguntó si Gwen estaba tomando en cuenta su conversación sobre si la reunión sería aburrida o no mientras ella y Geoff hacían una competencia de karaoke. ¿La mejor parte? Las canciones que eligieron.  
-¡ERAMOS AMIGAS PERO DE AQUÍ TE HARÉ VOLAR!-  
-¡NOS DIVERTIMOS PERO NO TE VOY A EXTRAÑAR!-  
Todos reían un montón ante la ocurrencia de hacer que Gwen cantara esa canción. Habían bebido unas cervezas y fumado hierba, pero la mayor parte de la euforia era provocada por el simple sentimiento de ser joven. Heather trataba de ignorar la presencia de Alejandro pero no podía evitar mirarlo con el rabillo del ojo. Hablaba con Trent, DJ y Owen, parecía llevarse mejor con Trent. Courtney había decidido no sentarse con sus amigos, el mítico equipo amazonas, para sentarse al lado de Duncan. Gwen dejo el micrófono a un lado para dar paso al siguiente dúo, DJ se ofreció y Gwen se sentó en su lugar, al lado de Trent.   
-¡Heather! Tu tienes buena voz, ven a cantar conmigo.- Heather accedió sin problemas, el karaoke era de su agrado. Tardaron un par de minutos en decidir una canción para interpreta. Bye, bye, bye de NSYNC fue la elección final. Bridgette y Geoff alentaban con júbilo.  
Heather se entusiasmo y siguió participando en la siguiente ronda, esta vez con Cody, y la siguiente, con Sierra.   
-Bien, ya deberías parar, ¡Deja participar a alguien mas!- Bridgette le quitó el micrófono. Heather estaba exaltada, y algo sudorosa, de tanto cantar y bailar. Aceptó dejar su puesto de mala gana.  
-Sierra, acompáñame al baño.-   
-Luego, ahora Cody y yo haremos un dueto. The start of something new, de High School Musical.-  
-Creí que cantaríamos Allstars de Smash Mouth.- Cody se veía algo decepcionado por la decisión de Sierra.  
-Yo te acompaño, Heaths. Conviene ir al baño de arriba, Owen esta en el de planta baja. Accidentalmente comió los brownies que trajó Duncan en vez de los que hizo la mamá de DJ y ahora está asustado.- Bridgette tenía un tono amable, de buena anfitriona.-  
La música aturdía un poco menos en el primer piso y casi para nada una vez dentro del baño. Heather se lavó el rostro evitando correr el maquillaje de los ojos. Estaba roja. Una vez que salió, toco el turno de esperar a Bridgette. Courtney acababa de llegar a hacer la fila, se la veía algo molesta.  
-¿Pasó algo con Duncan?-  
-Nada, dejo de prestarle atención si algo me molesta.-  
-Oh, hablando de dejar de prestar atención…-   
-Ya hablamos de eso, tuve una etapa de confusión pero ahora estoy bien viéndome una vez cada tanto con Duncan. Y estoy bien así, no pierdo el tiempo con relaciones formales.-  
-Entiendo si ya se te pasó lo de Gwen, pero no puedes negar que en algún momento te pasó algo con ella.-   
-¡Nunca me pasó nada con ella!- Courtney agudizó el tono de voz como cada vez que algo la alteraba.- No me gusta ni nunca me gustó. Es más, estoy muy contenta por ella, acabo de verla hablando muy cerca de Trent.- Más que contenta, Heather la vio enfadada. Eso es.  
-¿Estas… celosa de Gwen y Trent?¿Eso es lo que te tiene con ese humor?- Bridgette salió del baño justo cuando Heather pronunció esas palabras.  
-Court…- Bridgette susurraba.-¿Te gusta Trent?-  
-No, no él.- Courtney se tapó la boca. Quiso corregirse pero Bridgette captó rápido.  
-¿Gwen? ¡Eso es tan lindo! Con todo lo que han pasado juntas… No, Courtney, no trates de decir que no. Les deseo lo mejor. Como sea, tengo que bajar para comprobar que los otros no hayan hecho desastre.- Bridgette se fue apurada dejando a Courtney aun mas furiosa.  
-¡Genial! Ahora, ugh.- Courtney gruñía entre cada palabra, Heather apenas podía entenderle.- ahora todos creerán, dios mío, creerán, mierda.- Pateó el zócalo de la pared con furia.- que soy, agh, ¡eso!- Yo no, yo…-   
-¿Tú…?  
-Soy, no. Ah, mujeres.-  
-No entiendo absolutamente nada del nuevo idioma que estas hablando.-  
Courtney se resignó y simplemente entró al baño. Heather pensó que quizá Courtney no quería que Heather la esperara afuera, pero lo hizo de cualquier forma. Courtney seguía sin verse muy contenta al salir del baño.  
-Deja esa cara, acompáñame a la cocina a buscar una cerveza.- Ambas caminaron por el pasillo hacia la escalera. Duncan, quien estaba subiendo, tomó el brazo de Courtney y señaló la puerta del baño con la mirada. Courtney se apartó y siguió bajando.   
-¿Qué le pasa?-  
-¿Quién sabe?- Heather acompañó la frase con un gesto con los brazos y siguió bajando.  
Las únicas luces que iluminaban la planta baja eran las que venían la calle y las que emitía el televisor donde reproducían la música. Por eso mismo no notaron que había gente en la cocina ni bien entraron. Para el disgusto de Courtney, esa gente era Gwen y Trent.  
Sentados en el desayunador, compartían una cerveza mientras comían la pizza que había quedado en el refrigerador. Heather notó el disgusto de Courtney pero no permitió que su amiga evadiera la situación.  
-¡Hola, chicos! ¿Queda algo de esa pizza?- Heather sostenía a Courtney del brazo para que no se fuera.   
Trent sonrió y trajo mas latas de cerveza. No volvió a sentarse.  
-Heather y yo tenemos cosas que hacer, nos vemos al rato.- Trent rodeo a Heather con el brazo para dirigirla fuera de la cocina. Fue tan rápido que Heather no llegó a entender la escena ni a ver los rostros de las chicas.  
-Bien, ¿qué es esto?-  
-Si tenemos suerte, quizá logremos que esas dos hablen de una vez.-  
-Espera…¿sabes toda esa historia?-  
-Gwen me contó todo. Y creo que aun tienen asuntos que resolver. No sabes como nos miraba viéndonos hablar, es una lastima que se enoje por ver a Gwen con su ex siendo que ella hace lo mismo. Pero si aclaran las cosas…-  
-Dejaran de hacer esas estupideces… mas bien, Courtney dejará de hacerlo.-  
-No puedo creer que ambas hayan discutido tanto por un hombre cuando simplemente podían tenerse la una a la otra.-   
-Típica frase romántica del chico soft que toca la guitarra.-  
-Aun busco a la chica indicada para dedicarle wonderwall.-   
Ambos empezaron a reír hasta que Heather sintió que el brazo de Trent abandonaba su hombro toscamente. Lo siguiente que vio fue a Trent contra la pared acorralado por Alejandro. DJ y Geoff acudieron de inmediato a detener una posible pelea. Cody quiso ayudar pero Sierra lo detuvo.  
-Viejo, te estas equivocando. Jamás intentaría algo con ella.-  
Heather ni siquiera trato de tomarse el tiempo para procesar la situación. Tomó a Alejandro de la manga de su camisa y lo arrastró hacia la puerta que daba para el patio trasero.  
-¿¡Qué haces!?- Alejandro trató de liberarse.  
-Ven afuera conmigo si no quieres que haga un escandalo aquí mismo.- Heather no iba a dar el brazo a torcer. Alejandro comprendió eso, accedió a salir. Pero no le dio la primera palabra a ella, asumió que era él el que tenía cosas para reclamar.  
-¿Qué hacías abrazada con Trent?-  
-¿Que qué hacía?- Heather, enfurecida por el cuestionamiento, lo empujó contra la puerta.- No tienes absolutamente ningún derecho a reclamarme nada ni preguntarme qué hago. No es de tu incumbencia, no me molestes.-  
Alejandro, aun acorralado, tomó a Heather de la muñeca para demostrar que no se quedaría sumiso. La situación le traía recuerdos del año en el que se conocieron. Adolescentes tontos que creían que podían comerse el mundo entero.   
-Tu harías exactamente lo mismo y lo sabes.-  
-¿¡Por qué me enojaría lo que hace alguien que ni siquiera me importa!?-  
-Oh, claro que no te importaría verme con alguna amiga tuya.-  
-¡Ni siquiera!- Heather forcejeó para que Alejandro la suelte y volvió a empujarlo.-¡Ni siquiera estaba coqueteando con Trent! Solo me había hecho salir de la cocina.-   
Alejandro se quedó sin respuestas pero con una expresión de poco convencido, o tal vez solo quería seguir peleando.  
-Te odio.-  
-Te odio mucho más. Te odio muchísimo, Alejandro, tal vez solo un poco menos de lo que te amo.-   
Alejandro levantó la mirada con sorpresa, su entrecejo seguía fruncido.   
-¿Qué?¿Te molesta? ¡Porque es absolutamente tu culpa! Y no tengo ganas de escucharte decir que ya no quieres verme y me odias porque ya lo se, tan solo desaparece de mi vida de una vez por todas y te juro, te juro de verdad que me estarás haciendo un favor.- Heather estaba tratando de recuperar la respiración para seguir gritándole pero un repentino beso de Alejandro se lo impidió.  
La sostuvo fuerte de los brazos y la besó con la pasión de la primera vez que lo hizo: sin importar todo lo que había pasado antes, sin importar lo que estaba pasado en ese preciso momento y sin importar lo que depararía el futuro. Y con intensidad, mucha. Heather sintió que el mundo se detenía y que no importaba nada mas que ese beso.   
Se habían besado en muchas ocasiones, sí, pero Heather creyó que nunca volvería a hacerlo. Habían pasado meses pero lo sintió como una eternidad. De pronto volvía a tener diecisiete y darse cuenta de que el chico con el que creyó que nunca concretarían le había declarado su amor en televisión. De pronto volvía a tener dieciocho y besar por segunda vez al que decidió considerar su primer amor, dado que todo lo anterior pareció una perdida de tiempo al lado de tantos fuegos artificiales que explotaban dentro de ella cuando estaba en sus brazos. Volver a vivir esa sensación luego de pensar que no iba a sentirla otra vez fue como regresar a casa después de un largo viaje. Se sentía en casa.  
Se separaron y se tomaron un tiempo para mirarse fijamente esperando a que el otro haga algo. La luz del amanecer hacía que la piel de Alejandro brille como oro, o así lo percibía Heather. Sus ojos esmeralda estaban confundidos y, aún así, Heather se sentía hallada mirándolos.   
-¿Ya se arreglaron?- Duncan asomó la cabeza por la ventana.- Podrían invitarme a su after party ya que mis señoritas ex novias no me invitaron al de ellas.- Terminó sacando todo el cuerpo por la ventana para ir a abrazar por detrás a Alejandro.- Vamos, Al, hay que reforzar esta bella amistad de a tres.-  
-¡Duncan, están teniendo un momento!- Bridgette abrió la puerta de la entrada. Algo la hacía pensar que todos habían escuchado cada detalle de la discusión.  
-No, no. No es nada.- Heather no quiso mirar a nadie a los ojos. Volvió a la realidad de golpe y sentía que podía desmayarse en cualquier momento- Y Duncan, deja de proponerle tríos a la gente.- Trataba de recobrar la respiración, sentía el aliento frio.  
-¿Por qué nadie acepta la mejor propuesta que pueden hacerte? Hasta les pregunte a Cody y Sierra si ellos se acostaban, miren hasta donde llegué.- Todos rieron.  
-Mucha tensión por aquí.- Geoff llegó con cajas de pizza sacada del refrigerador. ¿Quién quiere desayunar pizza fría y café?-  
Heather aprovechó la distracción para escaparse al baño con velocidad. Al ver a Courtney en el pasillo, cayó en cuenta de que había olvidado completamente el asunto que la involucraba. Estaba despeinada y tenia manchas azules en los labios, el cuello y los pechos. Heather creyó que evadiría cualquier pregunta pero, en vez de eso, habló por si sola.  
-Acabo de tener el mejor orgasmo de toda mi vida.- Courtney la tomó de los hombros y sonrió, parecía cansada.  
-No estoy segura de cuantos detalles necesitaba, pero me alegro mucho por ti y por Gwen.-  
-Alégrate más por mi, Gwen es… dios mío. Yo apenas estoy aprendiendo.-  
-¡Bien, bien! ¡Suficiente información!- ¿Acaso Courtney perdió los filtros sociales?  
Courtney siguió su camino, tenía la respiración agitada. Heather no logró completar su camino al baño sin antes ver salir a Gwen de la habitación de Bridgette y Geoff.   
-Increíble pero lo lograste.-  
-¿Puedes creer que ella me pidió un beso? Siento que mi pecho va a explotar.- Gwen, llena de emoción, abrazó a Heather.-  
-¿Te lo pidió? Vaya.-   
-Sí, y fue lo mas romántico que escuché. Nunca me imaginé a mi misma siendo tan cursi.-  
-Mientras tanto, ella me contó detalles íntimos que no quería saber. Estoy tratando de no imaginarme nada.-   
-Espero que con la música nadie haya oído nada... ¿Oíste algo?- Gwen cambio su rostro de tonta enamorada a uno de preocupación.  
-No, yo estaba ocupada peleando con Alejandro.-  
-¿¡Qué¡?¿Qué sucedió?-  
-Wow, Courtney realmente te mantuvo distraída. Fue todo un tema. Y no se por donde empezar, pero la conclusión es que nos besamos.-  
-No te voy a mentir, los chicos y yo sabíamos que iban a terminar besándose.-  
-Necesito irme ya, no estaba preparada para esto.-  
-No podemos irnos hasta que Courtney duerma un par de horas, no puede conducir así. Hablando de eso, iré a ver como está.- Gwen bajó las escaleras emocionada.  
Del baño salió DJ con una expresión de preocupación o miedo. Miró a Heather y miró en dirección a la habitación donde hacia unos minutos atrás habían salido Courtney y Gwen.  
-Lo oí todo.- 

* * *

  
Con la ayuda de todos, Bridgette y Geoff prepararon el sofá cama y bajaron su colchón para que todos duerman juntos en la sala. Ya era de mañana, pero no era buena idea irse sin antes dormir siendo que la mayoría tenía que conducir.  
Las cortinas eran gruesas, apenas entraba la luz solar. Heather hubiese pensado que era de noche cuando despertó de no ser por el pequeño rayo de sol que lograba entrar a la habitación. Sabía que si encendía el celular para chequear la hora se dañaría la vista, así que prefirió no preocuparse por eso. Se limitó a mirar el techo y pensar en todo lo que había pasado mientras esperaba que alguien mas se despierte.  
Cody apoyaba su cabeza en el abdomen de Heather mientras Sierra lo abrazaba. Mientras tanto, Gwen dormía usando el pecho de Courtney como almohada, con la mano de Courtney descansando en su cabeza como si se hubiese quedado dormida mientras jugaba con el cabello azul.  
Heather se levantó un poco, procurando no despertar a Cody, para ver donde estaba Alejandro. Lo observó dormir plácidamente por un rato, verlo dormir le permitía pensar todas las cursilerías que ella quisiera sin que él lo notara. La hacía temblar.   
Despabílate.  
Alejandro abrió un ojo y, en consecuencia, Heather giró la cabeza rápidamente. Necesitaba agua, urgente. Se incorporó, asegurándose de no hacer un escandalo que despertara a todos.   
Pero por supuesto, alguien se levantó un par de segundos después de ella. Rezó para que no se dirija a la cocina también, pero por supuesto que la intención era seguirla. Heather colocó una mano en la puerta del refrigerador y cerró los ojos a la espera de la inevitable voz de Alejandro.  
-Creo que solo puedo decir…-Ahí estaba.-que también te amo. Con todo mi corazón. Y no quiero alejarme de la única persona que es capaz de hacerme sentir esto ahora que se que tu también me amas.-   
-Creí que ya lo sabías.- Heather abrió los ojos pero aún miraba a un costado al hablarle.  
-Me hiciste dudarlo un montón. Por favor, dilo otra vez. Quiero asegurarme de que esto es real.- La tomó del rostro para que no tenga otra opción que mirarlo.- Y mírame a los ojos, por favor.-  
Bien, si no hay mas remedio…  
-No quiero malacostumbrarte, pero hoy te daré el gusto. Te amo, nunca pienses lo contrario.-   
Heather esperaba muchas cosas pero jamás a Alejandro llorar de emoción, y ahí estaba. Lagrimas sutiles pero sinceras. Ahogó una especie de risa y la abrazó. - Bien, bien, no seas tan llorón. Y sobre lo que dije sobre un embarazo, en realidad lo único que me preocuparía es arruinar mi vida y mi abdomen de modelo.-  
-No te preocupes. Aunque no lo creas, no estoy tan comprometido a arruinar tu vida.-  
-Lo dudo mucho.-  
Alejandro sonrió y acarició la mejilla de Heather, llevando su espalda lentamente contra la puerta del refrigerador. Sus dedos rozaban la piel de Heather haciéndola estremecer para luego emprender camino a sus labios. Casi por instinto, Heather se llevó los dedos de Alejandro a la boca y presionó los labios contra estos.  
-Eso es, buena chica.- En respuesta a esas palabras, Heather mordió con fuerza y rio al ver a Alejandro tratando de contener un grito.  
-No vas a darme ordenes, recuerda que siempre seré yo la que está en control. ¿Quedó claro?-  
Alejandro se mordió un labio.  
-Sí, mi reina.-  
-Buen chico.- Heather le dio un beso suave y le sonrió. Posó su mano en el pecho de Alejandro y lo acarició.- ¿Crees que despertemos a alguien si…-  
-No hoy, no ahora. Quiero estar plenamente consciente cuando volvamos a estar juntos. No sabes cuanto te he extrañado…-  
-Bien, señor romance.-  
-Tal vez te de permiso para escupirme si aceptas una cita conmigo.-  
-Trato hecho, iba a decirte que sí con o sin escupitajo pero ya que lo propones…-  
-Dije tal vez.-  
-Voy a interpretarlo como un sí, te doy permiso.- 

* * *

  
Vacaciones de verano. Juventud, divino tesoro. Al fin tendría más tiempo de ver a sus amigos y, por supuesto, a Alejandro. Descubrió que era casi imposible verlo más de una hora al día durante el ciclo lectivo. Esperaba con ansias verlo, pero primero quería ver a sus amigos.   
Iban por primera vez al nuevo departamento de Courtney para compartir un _brunch._ Lo primero que notó Heather fue que Gwen ni siquiera preguntó donde estaba el baño. Y cuando ella misma fue al baño notó lo segundo: Courtney tenía dos cepillos de dientes.  
Heather les comentó los hechos a Sierra y Cody. Sierra rió pero Cody no pareció entender a qué iba Heather.  
-Oye, Courtney,¿Por qué tienes dos cepillos de dientes?- Heather reaccionó pegandole un puntapié a Cody por debajo de la mesa.  
Courtney, quien oyó la pregunta de Cody desde la cocina, miró al grupo con una media sonrisa. Gwen estaba a su lado ayudándola a preparar la comida.  
-Compré dos por si Gwen se olvidaba el suyo. ¿Sabes? Ella ya ha venido antes y suele quedarse a dormir.- Gwen se cubrió su rostro sonrojado.  
-Entonces podemos dar por sentado que es tu novia.- Heather quiso incomodar a Courtney pero, en vez de eso, Courtney sonrió y miró a Gwen.  
-¿Lo eres?-  
Gwen sonrió también.

* * *

  
Alejandro se miraba en el espejo de su habitación para contemplar como le quedaba el collar que le había regalado Heather. Ella estaba parada detrás de él, posando sus manos en la silla donde estaba sentado.  
-No debiste haberte molestado. Pero sí debo admitir que me tomaste por sorpresa, no creí que eras de regalar cosas. Y me queda muy bien.-  
-Te lo mereces, mi rey. Te has estado esforzando mucho, necesitas una recompensa.- Heather comenzó a besar la nuca de Alejandro para ir desplazando su boca al rededor de su cuello. Levantó un poco la mirada para verlo desde el espejo y usó la mano derecha para acariciar el pecho de Alejandro. Levantó la camiseta y continuó la tarea con más ganas que antes, tocándole los pezones mientras miraba su cara de placer en el espejo. Posó la mano en los abdominales y las yemas de los dedos se deslizaban suavemente debajo del pantalón.  
-No te entretengas tanto con los abdominales, no he estado entrenando mucho.-  
-No seas tan modesto.-  
Heather se encargó de quitarle el cinturón, desabrochar su pantalón y bajarle el bóxer. No tomó mucho tiempo, pero sus ansias hicieron que parezca una eternidad. Y fueron las ansias también las que hicieron que comenzara a masturbarlo demasiado rápido. Él posó su mano sobre la de ella para indicarle como seguir.  
-¿Así está mejor?-  
Alejandro asintió y cerró los ojos, su respiración estaba agitada. Heather quiso seguir pero le ganó el impulso por sentarse encima de él y besarlo. Luego de quitarle el crop top, Alejandro sostenía los muslos de Heather apretando con fuerza. Sin separarse de ese beso acelerado, Alejandro la alzó para llevarla a la cama. Con la misma rapidez la liberó de sus shorts y deslizó la mano por el elástico de su ropa interior. Se miraron directo a los ojos mientras ella gemía sin contenerse.  
-¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?- Alejandro claramente sabía que lo estaba haciendo bien, solo quería escucharla.  
-¡SÍ, IDIOTA!- Heather jadeó mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y llevaba su cabeza hacia atrás. Alejandro sacó su mano mientras ella recobraba la respiración.  
-¿Insultarme es tu nuevo fetiche? Voy a ponerlo en la lista de _tal vez te deje hacerlo_.-  
-No, pero me das buenas ideas. Se que eres más tradicional pero así son las cosas conmigo.-  
-No me quejo, estas contagiándome algunos gustos.-  
-¿Ah, sí?- Heather sonrió de forma coqueta.  
-Debes ser la única persona en el universo capaz de convencerme de cualquier cosa. No por nada te considero mi reina, mi ángel, mi todo. Mi amor.-

_Mi, mi, mi._

_Sí, Alejandro._

_Tuya_

* * *

> **_"Inútil es que trates de entender_ **
> 
> **_o interpretar quizá sus actos._ **
> 
> **_Él es un rey extraño,_ **
> 
> **_un rey de pelo largo"_ **
> 
> _El extraño de pelo largo, Palito Ortega._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos y todas lxs que me apoyaron durante el progreso de este fanfic. Fue difícil ponerme a escribir después de tanto tiempo de no hacerlo pero el feedback logró que El mundo según Heather tenga un principio y un final.  
> Gracias Andy por estar ahí en todo pequeño avance y bancarme aun con lo lenta que soy, sin tu insistencia quizás no me hubiese comprometido tanto.


End file.
